Sold
by kpron2008
Summary: {Female Akihito Takaba and Male Asami Ryuichi} Summary inside along with Prolouge. This is my 2nd fanfic for the Finder Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Sold**

By: kpron2008

Summary:

Akihito Takaba was one of the best freelance photographers and she was very beautiful but she had been considered a delinquent in high school because of her attitude mostly. However, she was studying photography in college now to make a business of it in a way and most of the time she would be asked to do fashion photoshoots, fashion shows or even help the police out by doing some undercover work. She had friends like Takato and Kou who acted more like her big brothers than friends. However, she had a job to do tonight for the police and that was see what she could find out about the black market love slave trade from what she understood so far was that anyone within the Yazuka, Russian Mafia or even the Chinese gangsters would be there probably even dirty cops would be there as well.

Little did Akihito know that her life would soon change because of her trying to help the police break up this rink of underworld activity or that she would soon be saved by the one man that the cops had been after for at least two years because they could never find any eveidence that he was the Yakuza Crimelord, Asami Ryuichi.

Prolougue

~Time: 15:00 (3:00pm) Start of Investagation at the Tokoyo Grand Hotel~

Akihito decided to go undercover as a maid at the hotel because that would give her the chance to case the entire hotel to find what the police were looking for and may be see some of the people that were here for that sort of thing which she was really weird that there was such a thing as a love slave or sex slave.

"Miss." A voice said.

"Yes?" Akihito answered.

"You're new here at Tokoyo Grand and a maid is needed at the penthouse right away." The man said.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Akihito said walking to the elevator to take to the pent house.

Akihito got into the elevator and pressed the button that said pent house on it. She wondered who would have wanted to stay at the pent house probably someone with tons of money. Elvator dinged to let her know that she had stopped on the pent house floor and doors opened. As she made her way to the pent house; she noticed two men in black suits wearing sunglasses were standing in front of the door which figured that they were probably bodyguards or something.

"Excuse me, miss but who are you?" One of the men asked her when she approached.

"I'm the maid that was sent to come here." Akihito said.

"Okay then. You may enter " The guy said as he opened the door for her to enter the penthouse.

Akihito entered the pent house and was amazed at how big it was then she approached the gentleman sitting in a chair; he was smoking a cigarette with his short black hair that was slicked black and he was wearing a business suit.

"You called for a maid, sir." Akihito said.

"Yes, do mind to help one of my men in kitchen, please." The gentleman said.

"Well since you said please." Akihito said as she walked towards the kitchen.

The gentleman watched as the maid walked to the kitchen and then said to a man standing beside him, "Suoh, that young woman as beautiful hazel eyes that I have ever seen; however, she seemed like she was pissed off."

"I see sir." Suoh said.

The next thing they heard was, "GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS KITCHEN BEFORE YOU BURN IT DOWN!" Followed by one of the guys flying threw the air and landing hard on his back while the others ran out of the kitchen.

"What happened?" The gentleman asked curiously.

"Well, she was helping me at first then she screamed then dumbass there.." A guy said pionting to the guy laying on his back. "Groped her ass and she didn't like that."

The gentleman chuckled.

After a few minutes, the young woman came out of the kitchen carrying food out on a tray. The gentman was shocked to see such beautiful dishes of food and asked, "How do you know to cook like this, miss?"

"One of my college classes." Akihito said.

"Impressive." The gentleman said.

"Thank you, sir. Now if you'll excuse me I must get back to work." Akihito said as she left out of the door.

Everyone watched her leave and they knew not to piss off that maid but the way their boss was looking at her; they were completely shocked to see him smiling.

Akihito walked back to the elevator then entered the elevator and then knocked out from behind. When Akihito woke up the time was 18:00 (6:00PM). She groan with a splitting headache and she looked down to see if still had on the maid outfit. To her surprise, she was wearing something that you usually saw in porn movies. Then she heard a male voice say, "Next up, we have a rare goddess with fire."

Akihito felt herself be dragged out on to a stage and she was in shock because there were men of all ages. She started to feel sick as she started to realized what had happened.

"Let's start the bidding at 5,000 yen." The auctioneer said.

Akihito could hear men shouting several different amounts for her; some had said 7,000 yen others went a little higher than that at least.

~Somewhere in the crowd~

"Suoh, who is up now?" A gentleman asked.

"Asami-sama, it appears to be the maid from earlier." Suoh said.

"What?!" Asami said as he looked to the stage.

Sure enough, there was the young woman who done a number on one of his men because he had forgotten the color of her eyes. He wondered how she ended up in this little love slave auction. Suoh saw his boss's reaction and what is boss planned to do which was to buy the young woman and get her out of here. Then he heard his boss shout loud enough to be heard, "24 MILLION YEN!"

Everyone's eyes went into shock when they turned to see who had shouted that much; to everyone's surprise, it was none other than, Asami Ryuichi.

The auctioneer gulped and shouted, "SOLD TO MR. ASAMI RYUICHI FOR 24 MILLION YEN!"

When Akihito heard the auctioneer say the name of the man who had bought her; she was in complete shock. She was taken off the stage and taken directly to Asami Ryuichi by two men. When they reached Asami Ryuichi with the young woman; they noticed that he was looking directly at her while his bodyguard handed them the 24 million yen. Akihito looked into Asami Ryuichi's eyes and noticed their beautiful golden color; but she also couldn't help but noticed at how handsome he was.

"Suoh?" Asami said.

"Yes, sir?" Suoh said.

"Make sure these men don't ever cross my path again or her path again." Asami said as he took of his jacket and wrapped it around the young woman.

"Yes, sir." Suoh said.

The two men gulped out of fear because they knew that Asami was a man that you never cross and apparently some how they had crossed him.

While Suoh was dealing with the two men; Asami had made his way to the elevator with the young woman who was very quiet, but when they stepped into the elevator that's when he was surprised because she spoke to him.

"Thank you." Akihito said softly to Asami.

"You're welcome, miss." Asami said to Akihito, "But how did you end up in that sitituation?"

"I'm not really sure because I remember coming to the pent house to take care of something that I asked to and then the next thing I know I'm being sold to you." Akihito said.

Asami was surprised by that and figured that someone must've attacked her from behind because he managed to see a bump on the back of her of head.

"I'm taking you to the pent house and let my personal doctor check out that bump on the back of your head." Asami told the young woman.

Akihito looked at Asami as though she was trying to figure him out because he was being nice to her when she had heard rumors about him from some of the police force. And yet, he saved her from a worser fate at least that she felt indebited to him. She suddenly felt faint and Asami noticed this that he ended up picking her up bridal-style which caused her to let out a tiny squeak of surprise. She immedately grabbed hold of Asami's dress shirt which was a sudden reaction.

Asami noticed her reaction and held her close to him until they reached the pent house.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Asami finally reached the pent house with the young woman and at that moment the door opened; there stood Asami's secretary or personal assistant, Kei Kirishima and he was surprised to see his boss carrying a young woman in his arms. Kei noticed that the young woman appeared to be holding on to Asami for dear life as they entered the pent house. He wondered what exactly happened that had caused this young woman to hold on to Asami like that.

"Kei?" Asami said.

"Yes, Asami-sama?" Kei said.

"Fetch my personal doctor at once." Asami said as he took the young woman into the master bedroom of the pent house.

"Right away, sir." Kei said.

~In The Master Bedroom~

Asami had just entered the master bedroom with young woman and he walked over to the bed with her. He laid her down on the bed and tried to make her comfortable then he noticed that she trimbling and he wondered if she was upset or scared. So he decided to sit by her bedside to try and calm her down a little bit.

"Miss?" Asami said.

Akihito looked up at Asami and said, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Asami asked.

"If you were in my sitituation, do you think that you would be okay?" Akihito said irratated.

"Probably not." Asami said.

"So what do you plan to do with me?" Akihito questioned.

"Well, I did buy you; however, I would like to make sure that bump on the head has not caused you any harm."

Akihito didn't know what to say because this man was considered ruthless and spiteful; but here he was being kind to her of all people. She looked at the man known as Asami Ryuichi again and noticed that he was very handsome considering he was a crime lord or the boss of the yakuza. She looked into his beautiful golden eyes for moment and she could see a sudden protectiveness, lust, love and mixture of other emotions as well in his eyes and he was only showing it to her and her alone.

Asami looked into the young woman's beautiful hazel eyes that held such emotion as love, lust, determination, rebellious nature and a mixture of emotions. He also saw confusion in her beautiful hazel eyes and he wondered why she was confused.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Asami said, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked a doctor with his medical bag in hand in order to check the young woman that he was told about. When he had entered the room, he was surprised to see Asami sitting by the young woman's bedside. The doctor cleared his throat to let Asami know that he was here. Asami turned to face the doctor and nodded then turned back to the young woman and said, "I'll be out in the living room while the doctor gives you an exam."

Akihito nodded understanding Asami.

Asami walked out of the room so his private doctor could examine the young woman to make sure she was alright. After Asami left, the doctor got right to work in giving the young woman an examination. He was shocked that the wound on the back of her head was the butt of a police officer's gun which meant that a dirty cop had attacked her from behind. He knew when he told Asami of this; Asami was not going to be very happy because from what he had seen earlier, he saw how Asami was ever so caring the young woman.

"Miss?" The doctor said.

"Hmm..." Akihito said.

"What do you do for a living?

"I'm a freelance photographer and then I just started working at this hotel to help with my college tituation because being a freelance photographer doesn't exactly pay bills alone."

The doctor nodded understanding, but when the doctor told her that a cop may have attacked from the young woman was shocked to hear this. When he asked her to recall the events leading to her being bought by Asami for $24 million yen. The young woman told the doctor the of the events leading up until know. When he heard the entire story, he was in shock that the young woman had been in the most dangerous sitituations before and that this had been the first time that she had been caught up in something like this. After he finished up, he told her that she was to stay in bed and rest.

The young woman nodded in understanding.

Then he opend the door to the bedroom to leave.

~In The Living Room in the Pent House~

Asami was sitting on the sofa hoping that the young woman's injury wasn't too serious. He stood as he heard the door from the master bedroom open and his personal doctor came out.

"Well?" Asami said.

"She'll be oaky, Asami-sama. However, wound on the back of her head was done by the butt of a police officer's gun. No doubt, that was the work of a dirty cop and with her line of work as freelance photographer; I can only assume that she was getting too close to something that someone hired a dirty cop to do her in sort of speak." The doctor said.

Asami seemed a little bit surprised that the young woman was a freelance photographer as well as a maid working here at the Tokyo Grand. He began to wonder what else the young woman had done for a job. Then he said to his doctor, "Thank you, Dr. Johnston."

"You're welcome, Asami-sama. Before I forget, Asami, be gentle with her because she may end up having nightmares about this little incident." Dr. Johnston said.

"Of course." Asami replied.

Dr. Johnston also told Asami about what else he had seen on the young woman that he assumed to be from dangerous sitituations that she had been in before. As Asami listened to what Dr. Johnston had to say; but to learn that they young woman had been in dangerous sitituations before this made Asami's blood boil then he realized that it was part of her job description as a freelance photographer. However, he knew that he had to keep her safe somw how because he had actually fallen in love with her at first sight; but he also wondered if she would be willing to pretend to be his love slave since he bought her for $ 24 million yen. When Dr. Johnston finished telling everything; he nodded to let Dr. Johnston know that he heard everything when he had actually been lost in thought for a while.

Suoh escorted Dr. Johnston out the door. While Asami went into the master bedroom to check on the young woman.

~In the Master Bedroom~

Akihito was sitting up on the bed with pillows tucked in behind her and she wondered if this was what love at first sight felt like because of what she had seen in Asami Ryuichi's eyes. Then there was the matter of Asami buying her for $24 million yen; to be honest, she been shocked that he had bought her with that much money and now she felt indebited to him for it. She also couldn't help but wonder if he want her to prentend to be his love slave because as strangely as it sounded to her, she actually felt safe being with him.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Asami Ryuichi. She looked into his eyes and saw what she had seen earlier; but one emotion was showing more than the others now in his eyes and that was love. It actually surprised her that love was shining more brightly in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Asami asked curiously.

"A little bit better, thank you." Akihito answered breaking her gaze from him.

Asami smiled.

Akihito was taken by surprise by beautiful smile that her heart was racing.

"Miss, what is your name?" Asami asked curiously walking towards her.

"Um...it's Takaba Akihito or Aki for short. Why?" Akihito said.

"I figured that you would get tired of me calling you 'miss' all the time, Aki." Asami said now sitting down on the bed.

"Well it's different from what I'm use to."

"What do you mean, Aki?"

"To tell you the truth, Asami...I was pretty much called a trouble maker, a delinquent and a lot worse. But that was pretty much after my parents passed away. Then my two best friends, Takato and Kou started acting like over protective big brothers because I started living on my own since I was 17 and they would questioning everything I was doing. That includes being a freelance photographer."

Asami was a little surprised by this and said, "Aki?"

Akihito looked at Asami and said, "Yes?"

"Would you consider the stituation that you got yourself in?"

"You mean like being your love slave?!"

Asami just nodded.

Akihito thought about it because she really did need to repay Asami for buying her in order to save her from a much worser fate with somone that wasn't kind; even if that meant losing her virginity to him in the process. However, the way he would look at her would make her heart race which could only mean one thing and that was that she was in love with him at first sight. Then she spoke with a blush dusting her cheeks, "I'll do it considering I owe you for saving my life."

Asami was surprised to see a blush dusting Aki's cheeks as she told him this. He figured that could only mean on thing and that was that his little kitten, Aki was a virigin and then reason he decided to call her 'kitten' was because of what she did to one of his men before he had bought her on the love well sex slave market.

"Kitten, right now you need to rest and we'll talk about it later." Asami said.

"Who are you calling kitten?" Akihito asked.

"You because you're feisty like a kitten." Asami said.

Akihito sighed but she knew that he was right in a way then she said, "Yes, Master Asami."

Asami was a little bit taken by surprised that Aki had called him 'master' all of the sudden like that.

Aki saw Asami's reaction and began to laugh.

Asami growled a little at his kitten.

Aki immedately stiffled her laugh because of the Asami was looking at her with lust filled eyes that she gulped then she felt Asami's lips on her's. She was shocked by the lust filled and very passionate kiss that she was recieving from Asami so suddenly. Then his hands began roaming over certain parts of her body for a few minutes while still kissing her. Asami was mapping out Aki's curves while was kissing her so passionately. They eventually broke the kiss and to say that Aki was breathless was an understatement.

"So kitten, did you enjoy that kiss?" Asami asked.

"I never thought that I would be left breathless when I had my first kiss." Aki said still trying catch her breath, "Plus I was fully aware that you were mapping out my body with your hands."

Asami smirked just a little and it caused Aki's heart to flutter a little bit then Asami asked a liittle bit curious, "Why did you call me, master?"

"Well, I have to act the part of your love slave or sex love slave if you want to call it that." Aki stated irritated.

"Is that the only reason?" Asami asked curiously.

"I'm indebited to you as well and might sound strange but it's possible that I could have fallen love with you at first but don't hold me to it just yet." Aki stated a little cocky.

Asami smiled at her and said, "I believe that I have also fallen in love with you at first sight as well, but I suppose we will try to take it slow."

"I don't think that will possible, Asami."

"Why is that, Aki?"

"Well I'll have to keep up the act of being your little sex or love slave which ever you prefer."

"Then you realize that we will have to do very naughty things with each other, Aki."

"I know and if you want to start it now then let's move it to the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like having my cherry popped on this bed since blood manages to come out once my cherry has been popped."

"Dare I ask how you know that?"

"Health Class. Plus what if a maid that is squimish at the sight of blood had to come and change sheets...hmm."

"I see your point, kitten."

So Asami picked up Aki bridal-style once again and headed to the bathroom for some sexual fun in order to pop Aki's cherry.

~In The Bathroom~

Asami put Aki down and Aki walked over to the bathtub to start running the water; while Asami made a quick phone call to his personal assistant, Kei about something. Aki was getting everything ready for what her and Asami were about to do and then she thought to herself, 'I wonder how good Asami really is in the sexual deherpartment?'

Asami was off the phone after he had told Kei what he had wanted him to do. He couldn't resist going ahead and pushing her into the tub so he used his foot. Aki fell into the tub with what clothes she had on which was a some kind of fabric that the people had put her in and apparently it became see thru when wet. Asami couldn't help but smirk a little then he went to help Aki out of the tub; however, he didn't expect for her to retaliate by grabbing his tie and pulling him into the tub. Now they were both drenched; so they decided to go ahead and strip right there in order to have their fun.

Asami moved his right hand between her legs and began playing with her clit which caused her to react the way he wanted while his left hand was massaging her left breast. Aki's body began to shiver with excitement as Asami began his sex venture.

Aki suddenly moaned, "M-Master~A-Asami~"

Asami decided to stick a finger inside her and he was amazed that she gasped from the shock. He was even more shocked at how tight she was that he truly started loving the fact that he was going to be Aki's first for everything.

Akihito was surprised that she had moaned at the soft touches that Asami was giving her then she felt him starting to finger her which had caused her to gasped from the shock. However, it felt really good and she was starting to realize that he was preparing her; even though this going to be her first time doing anything in the sexual sort. She felt Asami add another finger and heard the sloshing of the water as he began quickening the pace of the two fingers that Asami had inside her that moaned in pleasure.

Finally, Akihito decided to straddle Asami as she lowered herself gently on his manhood. It actually stung for a few minutes and Asami groaned as he felt her slide down on his manhood. From there it started out slowly and the speed started to pick up.

"MASTER ASAMI?!" Akihito screamed out in pleasure.

"AKKI?!" Asami said.

They continued for almost an hour until they both came off their high. By this time , they both were breathless.

"M-Master A-Asami?" Akihito said trying to breath.

"Yes, Aki?" Asami said.

"Will there be anything else that you'll need from me?" Akihito asked curiously.

Asami thought for a moment as he saw blood in the water which meant that Aki's cherry had been popped successfully the he said, "Aki, I'm going to train your body so I can be the only one to pleasure you. The training will take place at my place and it will also happen after your college classes and when you don't have classes."

"I understand, Master Asami." Akihito said.

Asami let the water of the tub and turned on the shower; so he and Akihito could wash off from their sexual venture. Then after they had washed off and were squeaky clean; they got out of the shower and dryed off.

"Aki?"

"Yes, Master Asami?"

"Tonight, you'll be sleeping with me in the nude."Asami smirked as he waited to see how she would react.

Aki was blushing at the thought of her laying in the bed with Asami being naked which meant skin to skin contact once again; but couldn't help but wonder what Asami was up to considering she had already gven him her virginity. After a few minutes, Aki said, "Very well."

Asami had seen Aki blush about what he had said and thought that it was absoultely beautiful that he picked Aki up once again bridal-style.

Aki put her arms around Asami's neck and muttered softly, "I wish you would stop doing that, you bastard because I'm not helpless."

Asami apparently heard that and his smirk got a little bit wider. He had left the bathroom door open so it was easier to get Aki in the bedroom faster and get her on the bed quicker.

~In The Bedroom~

Asami entered the bedrom and walked over to the bed then he laid Aki gently on the bed. He let her get comfortable on the side of the bed that she wanted to sleep on for the night then he planned on join her. After she gotten comfortable; he decide slide in the bed right behind her and put his arms around her slender nude waist. Akihito tensed as she Asami's strong arms around her as if he was protecting her which she found really comforting for some reason because here was a man to be known as a crime lord, a yakuza boss or probably even a business man; who had paid 24 million yen for her in order to get her out of that situation then here she was having sex with him and finally with him. It was almost like she was trusting him and hell forbid she was even confused by her feelings for him. However, she could never shake the feeling that there was a possible chance that they had fallen in love with each other at first sight and that's probably why she didn't care about so much about what she was doing.

They both ended up falling asleep together and Asami was spooning her as they slept.

~The Next Morning~

Aki woke up refreshed some how; but then she remembered what happened yesterday because it seem like a dream to her until Asami stepped out of bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another towel. Aki was now fully awake seeing how sexy Asami looked like that and it caused her to blush beet red considering she had a sheet wrapped around her nude body.

"Good morning, Aki." Asami said noticing the blush caressing her cheeks.

"M-M-Moring, M-M-Master A-A-Asami." Aki stuttered with embarrassement.

"Aki, I sent Kei out on an errand this mroning to get you some new clothes since what they had you dressed was very inapproptiate; so you needed something fashion wise." Asami stated.

Aki blinked in confusion.

Asami smirked and said, "Why don't you take a shower?"

Aki just nodded and went to the bathroom to take a shower in order for her to get her fully awake which it only took her about 45 minutes. When she exited the bathroom with a towel around her slim figure as well as a towel around her hair , she was surprised to bags of high fashion on the bed for her to go thru. After a while, she looked thru one of the bags picked out a random outfit then went back into the bathroom to get ready for her college class for the day.

~In the Bathroom~

Aki had walked into the bathroom and as she passed the bathroom mirror; she noticed that there was what appeared to be a hickey right on the juction between her neck and shoulder. She realized that she may have been still on daze high from doing something sexual for the first time not to notice it until now that she screamed, "ASAMI, YOU BASTARD!"

~In the Living Room~

Kei and Suoh nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard Aki scream because they had been doing something else that Asami asked them while he went to take care of something. After an hour or so, Aki came out of the bathroom and marched right passed the two men the she turned to face Suoh saying, "I guess he'll probably send you to pick me after my classes today?"

"Y-Yes, M-Ms. T-Takaba. Unless, Asami-sama decides to come as well." Suoh said since he had feeling that she was pissed off.

Kei hadn't been with Asami the night that he had apparently bought Aki for 24 million yen; but Suoh had been with Asami and he knew that Ms. Takaba had a temper plus she knew exactly how to defend herself. Although, he couldn't help wonder if his boss had fallen for the young woman.

They both watched as Aki left for her college classes in one of the outfits that Asami had personally picked out for her that was high fashion; however, they knew nothing of the conversation that Asami and Aki had some time this morning.

~Tokyo Universty~

Aki managed to make it thru all her classes so far until she reached here photography class that ended up helping out the fashion class because they were to take pictures of the students that had desigined outfits that would go in their portfoilo when they go out into the fashion world. The fashion student that she was assign was in her oppinion was a stuck up bitch and her name was Anna Takashi.

"Aki, since when are you fashionable?" Anna asked.

Everyone in the room heard that question and turned to look at Anna and Aki.

Aki rolled her eyes and said, "Just because I'm being fashionable today doesn't mean that you have to start 'your better than me attitude' because the person who got this for me saved my life and I'll leave it at that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Anna and Aki talkng then Anna started fighting Aki out of the blue ripping the the clothes that Aki was wearing. Aki was fighting back beecause she pissed that Anna had destoried something that was a gift to her from Asami Ryuichi.

Meanwhile, outside a fancy looking car pulled up to the university and a gentleman got out flanked by two men. Some of the students were on lunch break or heading back to their dorms, but they were shocked to see these men on campus.

Asami and his men heard the students talk as they were walking by then they heard, "DAMN BITCH!"

"HEY JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE WAS NICE TO ME DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TEAR IT, ANNA!"

"WHO WOULD BE NICE TO A PUNK LIKE YOU, AKI?!"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD TELL YOU, ANNA!"

Asami knew that tone because there was only one woman that he knew of that had that type of fighting spirit; so he and his men headed into that direction. When they entered the room; they saw that two professors were trying to pull Aki and the other girl apart.

"Aki?" Asami said suddenly seeing one of the outfits that he had bought her in ruins.

Aki looked in the direction of the voice calling her name and was surprised to see Asami standing there in the doorway.

The professor that had a hold of Aki let her go.

Everyone watched as Aki walked over to the gentleman not saying a word.

Asami grabbed Aki and then tilted her chin where Aki was looking into his golden eyes and he was looking into her hazel eyes then he planted a kiss on her lips.

The classroom was stunned to see this gentleman kiss Aki on the lips and they wondered who he was to be on the college campus.

Suddenly, Takato and Kou came running into the classroom and saw a man kissing Aki in front of everyone. They didn't know who this was but they knew that they had to tell Aki that she had lost her apartment and that her former landlord was throwing her things out or was going to sell all of her stuff.

Aki broke the kiss with Asami and was surprise to see her two friends that were like older brothers to her starring with shock expressions on their faces. She was surprised as she watched Asami walk over to them and said, "You two are friends of Aki's who her like brothers to her, correct?"

They both nodded.

"Since you are like family to her then I would like your permission to court her or date her." Asami said.

"Um...I guess that would be okay." Takato said.

"Sure, but who are you?" Kou asked curiously.

Asami smiled and said, "My name is Asami Ryuichi and I own several night clubs here in Japan including Club Sion."

Everyone went quiet in the room because they were in complete shock to learn that the owner of Club Sion was at their university and was also asking Takato and Kou if he could date Aki.

"Wait a minute...Your Asami Ryuichi as in the Asami Ryuichi who has been on the cover of Tokyo Vouge Business Magazine?!" Tiffany asked curiously.

"Yes and I saved Akihito from a situation that appeared to be getting out of hand while she happened to be doing something for the police." Asami answered.

Aki had expected that answer from Asami but in a way it was true and she was kind of happy that Asami wanted to ask Takato's and Kou's permission to date her considering that they were already in a situation that didn't exactly require permission; but she figured that Asami was doing that so her friends wouldn't worry so much about her.

After a few minutes, she asked them,"What do you guys need?"

"Well your landlord kicked you out of your apartment and said he was selling your stuff." Kou said.

"Just great. Could my day get any worse or any stranger?" Aki said.

Asami couldn't believe that Aki's landlord was throwing her out on the street like that then he said, "Aki, you can come and live with me."

Aki faced Asami and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm postive." Asami said, "Plus I would like to know why you're outfit is nearly destoried considering it was from the fashion line of Ms. Allison Grace."

At the mention of Allison Grace about half of the fashion class turned towards Anna and was pissed off. Then they heard Aki say, "Sorry, Asami."

Even though it was last class of the day, Aki couldn't believe the chaos that Asami had started at the university since he was considered a celebritiy himself and she was going to be living with him because of her crazy landlord. So to Aki, it seemed that her life was never going to be the same again and this was going to be an adventure in its self.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Asami noticed that Aki was pissed for him showing up at the university; however, he could tell that she was even more upset that her landlord was kicking her out of her apartment. He was curious just exactly who was Aki's landlord that he told Kei to drive straight to the apartment complex in which Aki resided in after Kei had gotten the address from the adminstration office. Asami and Aki got into the car; after a while, Aki fell asleep with her head resting on Asami's lap. He ran his fingers thru Aki's hair and he wondered what exactly did that girl Anna have against his Aki. He was amazed at how peaceful Aki looked when she was asleep; but then again he barely knew the young woman other than what his personal doctor had found out as well as what he had found out from her two friends that were like brothers to her.

They finally reached their destanation which was about a mile and a half from the university. Asami decided that he was going to get out of the car; so he gently took off his suit jacket and folded it to make a comfortable pillow for Aki to rest her head on.

"Excuse me, gentlemen but may I help you?" A woman said.

"Are you the landlord of this complex?" Asami asked.

"My father is and is deathly ill so I am until he is able." The woman said.

"We are here to get the belongings of Aki Takaba." Asami said.

"Sorry but everything has been sold." The woman said.

Asami was not pleased by this woman that he looked at his two bodyguards and with the one look that Asami gave them; they knew what needed to be done.

"HEY YOU CAN'T COME ONTO THIS PROPERTY!" The woman shouted at the two men.

Asami lit a cigerette and said, "What is your name?"

"Kellesy, why?" The woman said.

"Do you have daughter?" Asami asked.

"Yes and her name is Anna." Kellesy said.

"I see." Asami said.

"What do you mean by 'I see', sir?" Kellesy asked.

"Your daughter ripped an outfit that my girlfriend was wearing." Asami said.

"So what of it?'

"That outfit costed me 24,000 yen considering it was made by Allison Grace." Asami said.

Kellesy's eyes were wide with shock.

After a while, the two men that had went upstairs to Aki's apartment came back down with some of Aki's cameras that someone was trying to buy; however, the person stopped when they mentioned who their boss was and was able to get the cameras.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Suoh?"

"We were able to get her cameras; but everything else was gone." Suoh said.

"Were there any photos of her family or friends?" Asami asked.

"We managed to get them for Ms. Takaba." Suoh said.

"Good." Asami said, "Suoh, tell Kei to find out from the realstate agent how much this apartment complex is?"

"Yes, sir." Suoh said.

Kellesy looked at the man like he was stupid and said, "There is no way I'm selling this apartment complex."

Asami looked at the woman and said, "Ma'am, I asure you that your family will not own this apartment complex very long once I get through."

With that, Asami got back into the car as well as the two men that was with him and they drove off. Aki started to stir and Asami could only smile at the beautiful creature that he had paid for; but he loved her enough to get most of her things back and even consider buying the property that her old apartment complex with the thought of making the apartment complex look a whole lot better.

After Asami had left the apartment complex; Kellesy called her daughter who stayed at the university dorms.

"Hello." Anna said.

"Anna?" Kellesy said.

"Mom, why are you calling me?"

"Anna, did you get in a fight with Aki?"

"Yeah, but it was no big deal."

"Considering a gentleman in a business suit came by and asked for Aki's things."

"No big whoop, mom. He was here as well and kissed that little whore."

At that moment, Anna's roommate came in and looked pale beyond belief.

"I gotta go mom, my roommate came in." Anna said as she automatically hanging up on her mother.

"What's your problem, Sara?" Anna asked.

"Anna, do you realize that you pissed off someone as powerful as Asami?" Sara said.

"What do you mean?"

"Anna, you mean that you haven't paid attention to the rumors about Asami."

"What rumors, Sara?"

"It's rumored that Asami is a crime lord/ boss of the Yazuka."

At that moment, Anna had turned pale as a ghost when Sara said that.

~Meanwhile in the fancy car (with a hint of lemon)~

Aki woke up and streched to see Asami.

"Hello, beautiful." Asami said.

"H-Hello." Aki said.

"Did you have a nice rest, Aki?"

"Yes, but Asami what is that?" Aki asked pointing to the bag.

"We made a visit to your apartment complex and managed to get your cameras as well as a few other things." Asami said.

"Thank you, Asami." Aki said.

"You're welcome, Aki." Asami said.

"Asami, I'm sorry for the outfit getting ripped up."

"Aki, it wasn't your fault."

Aki looked at Asami for a few minutes and saw that he was upset. She wondered what would make him feel better then she decided to used her ripped clothing to do so.

"Asami?" Aki said seductively.

"Yes, what is it Ak.." Asami couldn't finish his sentence because Aki started unbuttoning her blouse.

The driver realized what was going to happen; so he immedately rolled up the privacy window and hoped that the young woman would be able to make his boss feel better.

Asami wondered what had turned his kitten into a seductive kitten. He watched as his kitten finished unbuttoning her blouse and dicarded it. Then he watched as Aki taking the rest of her clothes off. He was starting to get turned on as he watched her as she got down on the car floor in front of him and grabbed the zipper of his trousers with her teeth to un zip them and release his manhood.

"Kitten, what are you doing?" Asami asked as cool air swept across his manhood.

"I plan on giving my master a blow job and then may be riding him if he so wishes." Aki answered.

Asami was a little surprised by her answer as he watched her put her mouth on his manhood and began sucking it. Asami groaned from pleasure as Aki was giving him which had to admit was unexpected. He watched as she began licking his shaft from top to bottom and wondered what had brought this on or importantly he wanted to know how in the world did she learn so quickly of the sexual pleasurable things.

"Akiiiii?!" Asami cried in shock as well as pleasure.

The driver heard his boss cry out in pleasure but kept his mouth shut.

After that cry of pleasure from Aki knew that Asami was ready for her. She got up from the car floor and straddled Asami placinng her wet core above Asami's manhood then went down on his manhood causing Asami to groan in pleasure.

Aki adjusted herself on Asami's manhood then she started going up and down on his shaft. She looked into Asami's golden eyes and saw the lust in them. She began to unbutton his shirt and said, "Master Asami, I want you and I thought that this may cheer you up a little."

"Then you'll shall have me, my kitten. Although you did surprise me." Asami said as he began massaging Aki's breasts.

Aki let out a moan of pleasure as Asami's hot mouth wrapped around one of nipples and sucked on it.

"A-Asami, I know..mmm..that..mmm..you..said that..mmm..you would train my body..but how..mmm..were you going..to do it?" Aki asked between moans as Asami was getting her all worked up.

"Would..it..bother..you.. if I..said that I..had a kink of sorts?" Asami said between breaths.

"What kind of kinks, master?"

"Bondage as well as S&M kinks."

Aki was surprised by this even though she was almost completely lost in the pleasure from Asami; but she was still going to pleasure him on her own for now. She slipped Asami's dress shirt and began running her hands down his chest then she decided lick his chest up and down with her tonuge just to taste his chest after she had already tasted his manhood for the first time. Asami shuttered for the second time in his life as he felt Aki's toungue tracing his chest; the first time was when Aki gave him a blow job unexpectedly.

Then Aki looked up at Asami and saw that the lust was still there but he didn't look upset anymore.

"Kitten?" Asami said softly to Aki.

"Hmm.." Aki replied softly to Asami.

"Where did you learn that?"

Aki scoffed a little then said, "Every person once in their life watches a little bit of porn."

"I see but was there a reason that you watched it?"

"Well, it's a little bit embarrassing but I actually had to reseach for a health paper for one of my classes."

"Interesting."

After a little bit of talking; they continued with what they were doing until they reached their desnation. When they finally reached their desnation, Asami wrapped Aki up in a blanket that he usually had in the car in case the car ever got caught in a snowstorm if one ever hit Japan or he had it in case he fell asleep in the car. Aki had fallen asleep after what they had done in the back of the car; but he was still wondering why Aki did that. So when the driver opened the door of the car; he got out of the car, he took a hold of Aki and carried her bridal-style up to the actual penthouse that he lived in.

~Inside Asami's penthouse home~

Luckily, Kei had taken a seprate car and made it to the pent house in order to let Asami in because the driver had contacted him letting him know that the boss was in a foul mood but he didn't know for how long. Kei went to the door to let Asami in and he was a little bit surprised to see Asami have Aki wrapped up in a blanket and he couldn't help but wondered what had happen on the drive over here.

"Kei, will you prepare a bath?" was all Asami said.

Kei just nodded without asking questions and went to prepare a bath; but he couldn't help but wondering if the bath that he was preparing was for his boss or Aki or even for the both of them.

Meanwhile in the master bedroom...

"Aki?" Asami said.

"Hmm.." Aki said in her sleep.

"Wake up, kitten because we need to take a bath."

Aki opened her eyes to see Asami looking at her with a rare smile and not one of those smiles that was devil like. So she returned his smile because she was actually happy that she had managed to cheer him up a little. Then she said, "Yes, Master Asami."

"Kitten, you don't have to call me that." Asami said.

Aki smirked and said, "I might as well call you, Master Asami if you're going to call me, 'kitten' all the time."

Asami smiled at that and said, "Okay, but it will only between me and you."

"I know." Aki said.

~ In The Bathroom~

Both Aki and Asami headed for the bathroom in order to clean up from their little sexual act in the back of the car. Aki was surprised that the bath was already drawn for them and it was pleasant. She took in her surroundings and the bathroom was filled romatic candle light for them.

"Asami, what's going on?" Aki questioned.

"I figure that you would want to relax since we had a sexual encounter in the back of the car." Asami said.

"Asami?"

"Yes, kitten?"

"I'm glad you're feeling better now."

"Huh?"

"I was trying to cheer you up in the car and the only way I could think of was to pleasure you."

Asami was surprised that Aki became his little sexy kitten in order to cheer him up. He wondered how she would react if he gave her the title of 'Lady Asami' and treating her like a lover instead of a sex slave and master relationship that they had decided on for a while because he truly loved her.

They both entered the bathtub together and felt the luke warm water starting to get rit of their sore muscles from the sexual act inside the car. Aki decided to help Asami wash off while he did the same for her.

"Kitten, don't think that I'm going to let you off that easy after what you pulled in the car." Asami said in a sexy tone.

That voice not only caused Aki to gulp but it also sent shivers down her spine and asked, "What do you mean, Asami?"

"Let's just say that the training starts as soon as we recover from our little encounter in the car."

Akihito gulped because she had no idea what he had planned for her since it was going to be her first night staying with him in his penthouse. Then she asked, "What exactly are you planning to do?"

"Let's say that you will probably be a little sore in the morning when I get thru with you, kitten. Plus, we will be in my secret room where we will not be disturbed. " Asami answered.

Aki looked at Asami confused. When they finished washing off then drying off; Asami carried Aki bridal-style to a the bedroom then he hit a button on the side of the bed and a door opened from the wall. He carried Aki into the room and laid her down on the bed in the roon then he pressed button on the wall to close the door; after the door closed, he pushed another button that revealed all of his bondge equitment that he planned on using with Aki.

Aki was surprised at how much of the sexual bondage toys that Asami had and she had a feeling that it was going to be a long night for the both of them.

"I'm actually speechless for once." Aki finally said.

"I see, but I believe that you will enjoy this one for doing bondage for the first time." Asami said holding what appeared to be an outfit that shows everything.

Aki looked at the outfit and noticed there was no coverings what so ever and basically it was a black leather swimsuit that was made for sex. She couldn't help but blush and she realized that Asami wanted her to put it on; so he could begin his sexual torture as she was going to call it from now on. After she put it on in front of him; he began the torture of sure pleasure that he was going to give her (let's say that it's too graphic and leave it at that). Aki was moaning in complete pleasure from the sexual torture that Asami was giving her. Asami smirked as he heard Aki moan from pleasure that she was recieving from him that she had cum at least eight times from it.

Then they both came off their sexual high for the day even if it had started in the car.

"Aki?" Asami said.

"Hmm.." Aki said.

"Instead of this slave and master concept; how about you be known as 'Lady Asami' since you are with me." Asami said.

Aki blinked in surprise and asked, "What exactly do you mean, Asami?"

"I'm asking if you would like to be considered my girlfriend, my girl or my woman." Asami suggested out of the blue.

Next thing Asami heard was a loud thud and he turned to see that Aki had fainted from complete shock at his suggestion. Asami picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on his king size bed and then he crawled right in beside her with a smirk on his face and fell asleep.

~The Next Morning~

Aki woke up and she could feel her muscles were sore from where her and Asami had an all out sexual brawl between them(slightly exaggerated if you will). However, she noticed that the other side of the bed was empty and figured that Asami had already left for work with whatever he really did; then she heard the shower running which meant that Asami was still here.

So she walked over to the desk and wrote a note to Asami. Then Aki went and got dressed then headed out the door to go to her class for the day at Tokyo University.

Asami came out of the bathroom and saw that Aki was gone and then he noticed something on his desk so he walked over to his desk and saw the note and read it:

 _Asami,_

 _I'm leaving a note to let you know that I had a class today at Tokyo University and it was required. I am honored that you think that I would be a good girlfriend for you and all. I just don't know what it is that you see in me as of yet; but I'll try my best to be the best girlfriend that I can be and if you want me to, I'll check and see if I can take my college classes online. That way, I'll be able to stay at the pent house and do the cooking, the cleaning and anything else you might need me to do. Although, I do have this feeling that you're going to have Suoh teach me all the new self - deffense technquies along with how to use a gun at some point. However, shouldn't the title 'Lady Asami' be given to me if we end up married or something? The again, you do things your own way._

 _Love,_

 _Akihito Takaba_

Asami just smiled at Aki's note and then he headed into the kitchen/ dinning area and saw breakfast as well as a cup of coffee waiting for him long with another note from Aki and he read it:

 _Asami,_

 _I made you a quick breakfast before I left for my classes for the morning. Breakfast after all is an important meal of the day. You're probably thinking that I'm acting like a housewife at this point. I seriously don't see how you could've lasted this long in an ironic way; However, have a good day and take care of yourself._

 _Love,_

 _Akihito Takaba_

Asami smiled at Aki's second note and decided to eat the breakfast in order not to make his kitten angery with him. He was amazed that Aki had actually called herself a housewife since this was going to be the second day that she has been starting to live with him.

~The Adminastration Office at Tokyo University~

Aki had just gotten to the universtiy and was dropped off by Kei then headed straight for the adminastration office; in order to see about changing her classes to online classes. On her way, to the adminstration; half of the student body backed away from her and she found that strange as well as weird. However, she didn't have time to worry about it because she wanted to get this done right away.

"Ms. Takaba, where are you going?" A professor asked.

"To the adminstrations office." Aki said to the professor.

"Why?" The professor asked.

"Because my boyfriend, Asami wanted to know if I could take some of online classes." Aki answered the professor.

The professor went pale at the mention of Asami because the professor heard of Asami being a crime lord/yakuza boss and wondered how a nice girl like Aki got invovled with the likes of him let alone become his girl.

Aki managed to get away from the professor and went into the adminastrations office and asked if she could change her classes to online. The adminstator had to take Aki to the dean of the college because Anna's mother had called about Aki getting in a fight with Anna. Aki didn't know why she was being taken to the dean of the college.

~The Dean's Office~

The dean was sitting at his desk when Akihito was shown into her office.

"Akihito, come and have a seat." The dean said.

Aki sat down in the chair in front of the dean.

"Aki, you got in a fight with Anna." The dean stated.

"Yes, I did because she tore an outfit that was given to me by my boyfriend." Aki said.

"For fighting with my neice, Anna; you, Akihito are here by suspended from Tokyo University." The dean said.

'I know that I asked if my day could get any worse yesterday and now it has.' Aki thought to herself.

The dean watched Aki for a while to see what she would do.

Aki looked at the dean and said," Your neice owes my boyfriend 24,000 yen for the outfit."

"My neice doesn't owe him a thing." The dean stated.

"Well, I guess that we have different point of veiw; but if I were you, I would watch my back because my boyfriend is rumored to be a yakzu boss/crime lord." Aki said.

"I don't believe in rumors, Ms. Takaba." The dean said, "Now, go get your things and get off the university property."

Aki got up and left the dean's office.

~In the hallways of the college~

The students were backing away from Aki as she left the dean's office considering who her boyfriend is and what he could possiblily be capable of. She was actually shock as well as pissed off. Without realizing it Aki was going into a mode that would be considered the 'Lady Asami' mode. Aki went to the fashion classroom to get her camera that she had helped yesterday durning her's and Anna's fight.

"I figured that you would return to get your camera." The professor of fashion said.

"Thanks, Professor Johnston." Aki said.

"You're welcome, Aki and Melody would like for you to try on her latest design, please." Professor Johnston.

Melody walked over to Aki bringing her latest creation out on the manakin. Aki was shocked to see that it was a female ganster-style suit along with a matching hat.

Aki smiled and said, "Melody? Professor Johnston? How about you help me with a Yakuza make-over for Asami Ryuichi because I've went into the 'Lady Asami' mode now."

Both Professor Johnston and Melody smiled at Aki when she had said that. So they got to work giving Aki a complete make over gangster stlye well Yakuza style if you will and the time that they were finished you almost couldn't recongize Aki; when they let Aki stand in front of the mirror to see the finished result, Aki was amazed.

"My aunt wants a picture, if you don't mind, Aki?" Melody asked.

"Not all, but who is your aunt, Melody?" Aki questioned.

"Allison Grace. I've just never told anyone til now." Melody said.

Aki couldn't help but laugh and said, "Ms. Grace must've been upset what happened to her outfit yesterday."

"She was and she said that Asami personally to design his girlfriend's personal wardrobe. She even told me that she wanted me to design the Yakuza outfits that his girlfriend would be wearing. When I asked her who his girlfriend was, she simply told me that it was a classmate of mine." Melody said.

Aki was shocked to hear this.

"Melody had told me what her aunt had told her; but we didn't know who is girlfriend was until yesterday when he appeared at the doorway of this room and was looking directly at you." Professor Johnston said.

"I've only been with Asami for two days and he's already treating me like his girlfriend/housewife." Aki stated.

Both Melody and Professor Johnston were surprised by Akihito's statement.

"Just exactly how did you meet, Asami Ryuichi?" Melody asked curiously.

"Ryuichi?" Aki questioned.

"Ryuichi is Asami's first name and he is one of my aunt's clients in the fashion wolrd." Melody said.

"SHIT!" was all Aki could say remembering the event at the hotel.

"I'm guessing that there was something you remembered." Professor Johnston said.

"Yes and it's a long story to." Aki said.

"Well, we've got time to listen to it." Professor Johnston said as she closed the door to her classroom.

Aki nodded and started telling the whole story of how she had actually met Asami Ryuichi and leading up to him appearing here at the university yesterday. By the time, Aki had finished telling them the story. Professor Johnston and Melody were shocked beyond belief that Aki had been working at the hotel as a maid let alone trying to help the police at the same time; not mention that they were shocked that Asami had paid 24 million yen just to get Aki out of there and that Aki felt indebited to him in some way as well as the possiblity that they had fallen in love with each other at first sight.

"Well that is something." Professor Johnston finally said.

"Yeah that really is something, Aki. However, I'm glad that you were able to find someone even if it was a strange position to be in." Melody said.

"Yeah, it was but I guess there's no going back now because I do love him; reguardless of what his business actually is." Aki said.

~Somethhere in an office in Tokyo~

Asami Ryuichi had just recieved a text message from Allison Grace. He smiled at the picture of Akihito in the suit outfit in which Allison's neice had designed then he got right back to work dealing with the dirty cop that had put Aki in that sex slave auction that day. He really was amazed that Aki looked deadly sexy in the suit that Allison's neice had designed for her and he smirked when Allison put words under the picture which read : _'Asami's deadly but sexy kitten, Lady Akihito Asami.'_

However, he couldn't help but wonder what had happen at the university to cause Aki to become Lady Asami so suddenly.

He finally managed to deal with the cop responsible then handed him over to his co-workers so they could put him behind bars.

Asami figured that Suoh would be on his way to Tokyo University to pick up Aki and bring her home since she had morning classes. However, did not expect a phone call from Suoh telling him that Aki was gathering her things from some of her classes because the dean of the college was the aunt of the young woman who was responsible for the destruction of Ms. Allison Grace's outfits that Aki had worn.

"Suoh?" Asami said.

 _"Yes, boss?"_

"Adress Aki as Lady Asami in front of the entire university."

 _"Yes, sir."_

"Then when you get her home start training her with a gun and teaching self-defense. While see if I y get her into the college that I went to and her classes will be online."

 _"Yes, sir right away."_

Asami hung up with Suoh and wasn't exactly very happy.

~Back at the University~

Aki's friends, Takato and Kou were looking for Aki when they were stopped by Sara.

"Sara, have you seen Aki?" Kou asked curiously.

"Yes, she was in the fashion classroom. Guys, why are you two okay with Aki dating Asami?" Sara asked.

"He actually asked our permission to date her yesterday in front of everyone. He's a nightclub owner." Takato said.

Sara was shocked to hear this.

"Plus he runs a business and Aki said that Asami saved her life; so we approve of their relationship and even if the rumors were true that he does some shady business on the side; we know that Aki will be safe with him." Kou said.

Sara thought the two guys were completely two idiots at letting their best friend date someone so dangerous.

Just then, man dressed in a black suit and sunglasses approached them and asked where the Fashion Classroom was. They pointed him in the right direction; however, Kou and Takato noticed that the man been with Asami when they had first met Asami yesterday.

Finally, Suoh reached the fashion classroom even though there were some students in the room preparing for the evening class.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a young woman?" Suoh said.

The students were shocked to see the man in black suit; however, a student knocked right into him and said, "Oh no, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up, Lady Asami." Suoh said.

Everyone turned to look at the man like he was crazy until they heard, "SUOH, LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Everyone looked at a young woman coming out of the back of the room.

She was dressed like a yakuza and they had no clue who she was unil they heard Anna say, "Aki, just because you're dressed like that doesn't mean anything."

Suoh was about to pull out his gun when Aki stopped him by saying to Anna, "I don't know you, miss and you don't know me."

Suoh was surprised by how Aki was handling this then he heard Anna say, "You're a bitch, Aki!"

Suoh watched as Aki turned on her heel and said, "No, I'm a kitten whose fur is on edge because someone gets away with anything she wants and doesn't know how to do things on her own."

Anna looked at Aki confused.

"Lady Asami?"

"Yes, Suoh?"

"Master Asami wishes for you to see him at club Sion tonight to discuss the apartment complex that sold your things without you permission, Lady Asami." Suoh said.

"I see then let's go, Suoh." Aki said.

"Yes, ma'am." Suoh said.

Aki and Suoh walked out of the classroom. Everyone looked at Anna who had just turn pale once again. Takato, Kou and Sara had just happened to over hear the conversation that happened between Anna and Aki who was now being called 'Lady Asami' by the man dressed in a black suit with sunglasses. Sara was surprised by Aki's sudden attitude while Kou and Takato weren't surprised because Aki had always had a punk ass attitude since they had been friends.

Aki along with Suoh following right behind climbed into the fancy car parked outside the campus and drove off heading to club Sion.

~Club Sion~

Once Aki got there, Suoh got out of the car and opened the door for her. Aki walked up to the door and there was a bouncer working the door. The bouncer stopped Aki not permitting her to enter the night club. The people that were standing in line to get into the night club laughed at the young woman trying to get in without waiting in line.

"Look, miss, you have to get in line." The bouncer stated.

"I'm here for a different reason." Aki said.

"I don't care." The bouncer said.

Suoh noticed that the bouncer was not letting Aki in the night club and he knew that Aki was pretty tough considering how slender shaped she was. Suddenly, Suoh decided to intervene before the bouncer pissed Aki off where he could possiblily end up in the hospital.

"Lady Asami, I don't think that any of the employees have been informed yet that you are their boss's intended," Suoh said to Aki.

The bouncer suddenly went pale with fright when he heard what Suoh had said to the young woman as well as what he had called her. The people in line were shocked as well to learn that the young woman that the bouncer had been trying to stop from entering the club was the owner's woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 _Last Time:_

 _The bouncer suddenly went pale with fright when he heard what Suoh had said to the young woman as well as what he had called her. The people in line were shocked as well to learn that the young woman that the bouncer had been trying to stop from entering the club was the the owner's woman._

The bouncer automatically let the young woman and Suoh went into the night club. Aki entered the night club followed by Suoh. Everyone in the night club turned their heads to see a young woman dressed in an outfit made for the Yakuza and she was followed by a gentleman in a black suit with black sunglasses as well as black dress shoes. They were wondering who the young woman was when they heard someone say, "Lady Asami, welcome to Club Sion."

"Kei, I'm in a really bad mood so would kindly let Asami know that I'm here." Aki said.

"Of course, Lady Asami." Kei said as he wondered what had caused Aki to become 'Lady Asami' all of the sudden.

So Kei went to get Asami because may be Asami knew the sudden changed in Aki's behavior. Kei entered Asami's office and informed him that Aki was here at the club. Asami went to go see Aki to find out what had caused her to become 'Lady Asami' so suddenly but he did have a clue that it might've had something to do with that Anna girl and the girl's family just a little bit considering how they treated Aki. He found Aki sitting at the bar with a glass of red wine in her hand; he couldn't but think that she was teasing him some how.

Aki saw Asami and just smiled as he approached her because he had a look in his eyes that like a predator coming after his prey. She couldn't help but smirk and think to herself, 'Is this how Asami sees me? Does he see me as prey or as his woman?'

Asami finally reached Aki and said, "Do I have to carry you over my shoulder or will you come peacefully?"

"It's tempting to be thrown over your shoulder, darling." Aki said.

"What's brought this on?" Asami questioned.

"I'll tell you when we get somewhere private." Aki answered.

"Very well then, come with me to my office." Asami said.

So Aki walked with Asami to the elevator to his office at the night club followed closely by Suoh.

"That woman is lucky to be his woman." A woman said.

"Why do you say that, Aria?" Another woman asked curiously.

"Well Ciara, he's an owner of several night clubs including this one and you have to admit he's to die for." Aria said.

"Yeah, I guess she's lucky considering he's been on Vouge Japan's cover fifty times." Ciara said.

Several other partons of the night club were talking about the woman who has Asami's heart and wondered if they planned to marry any time soon.

~Asami's Office above the night club~

"So Aki, are you going to tell me what triggered you to become Lady Asami so suddenly?" Asami asked curiously.

"Well how I should I put this...I was just trying to figure out how I should talk when I decided to take the role as Lady Asami and then Suoh came to get me. After that, Anna opened her mouth and I told her that I didn't know her then after she called me a bitch; I went off on her." Aki answered.

"Basically, you were just trying out how you were going to act with the title of Lady Asami." Asami said.

Aki just nodded.

Asami smirked at Aki and watched her squirm under his predator like stare. Then Asami motioned for Kei and Suoh to leave the office to give him and Aki some privacy with each other. So they left to leave their boss alone with his lady and closed the door behind them.

"Aki?" Asami said.

"Yes, Asami." Aki said.

"I've already bought the apartment complex that you use to live in and I'm turning it into something new. However, when I confronted your landlord I had called you my girlfriend." Asami said.

Akihito was a little surprised and then said, "I guess I should tell you that I called you my boyfriend if that helps."

Asami smirked and said, "It does and I also enrolled you in a better college."

"A better college?" Aki questioned.

"It was a college that I went to when I went over seas to study a broad." Asami said.

"Which college was that?" Aki asked.

"It's an Ivy League college and it was called Harvard." Asami said.

Aki looked at Asami in shock that he had enrolled her into Harvard which she knew was a fancy college.

"Don't Aki, your classes will be online." Asami said.

"I'm speechless to be honest, Asami because I never thought I would get chance at a college like that. So thank you, sweetheart." Aki said.

"You're welcome, Aki." Asami said.

"Asami, what was with the predator like look earlier?" Aki asked.

"I have a little surprise for you." Asami said.

"Huh?" Aki said.

Asami pressed a button underneath his desk which opened a secret door in his office to reveal a secret room. Aki was shocked to see a bed and a few other things in the secret room in Asami's office.

"Asami, what's the purpose of this secret room in your office?" Aki asked curiously.

"It works just like the secret room at the house. The only difference is that there are more ways for you to torture me when you're in the Lady Asami mode." Asami said.

"So are you asking me to torture you by making you horny?" Aki asked.

"In a way, yes. But I want you to do it in your own way." Asami said.

"I'm not sure, Ryu."

"Aki, I actually liked it when you took me by surprise in the limo because I was seeing a different side to you."

Aki was actually surprised by that Asami had been surprised by her actions in the limo the other night. She couldn't believe that Asami liked her punk side which actually kicked in when Anna hand insulted her while she was dressed in the outfit that Melody had made her at the request of Alison Grace.

"Asami?" Aki said.

"Hmmm." Asami said.

"I was pretty much considered a punk growing up and I guess that's what sort of...may be...caused me to go into Lady Asami mode because I hate being insulted or I hate anyone I'm around being insulted." Aki said.

"That's interesting to know." Asami stated.

"Ryu, if you want me to be honest...you are my very first with everything that has happened between us so far." Aki said.

Asami was surprised that his kitten was well had been a virgin and that he had been the one to take it from her even though he remembered her telling him the first time. However, he did like how she continued to tell him that and he loved her even more than before.

"Ryu, just out of curiousity how exactly do you plan to take care of the situation with Anna and her family?" Aki asked.

"Well, Anna's mother, Kellesy and grandfather are already taken care of. The grandfather is in a nursing home as for the mother; she's being questioned by some of my men to find out what exactly the family has against you." Asami said.

Akihito blinked in surprised.

"Because no one gets away with messing with my kitten well my lady kitten." Asami said.

"Hmm...I like the sound of that." Akihito said seductively.

That tone actually caught Asami by surprise in more ways than one and it actually started turning him on.

Aki noticed that lust was in Ryu's eyes and she couldn't help but tempt him just a little; that she started unbuttoning her shirt a little bit.

Asami's eyes went wide with shock as he watched her starting to unbutton her top to her Yakuza like suit. From what Asami could see so far was a piece of silk that was underneath which he could only assume that she had some langurie underneath the suit.

Then he was surprised when he heard Aki say, "Some office sex probably sounds fun."

"You have no idea." Asami growled with lust in his eyes.

"So I'm guess that you would want to take me right here and now while I'm sitting on your desk." Aki said.

"You don't know how bad that was true." Asami said.

"Then get on the bed because this kitten is ready to play with her master." Aki said seductively.

Asami was surprised by Aki's tone once again but did as she requested. He was surprised when Aki decided to do a strip tease for him well she was finishing what she had started on his desk and it was very seductive in the way she was moving her body. He couldn't help but wonder if Aki was doing this because she wanted to or because she had sex slave and master still on her mind.

"Aki?" Asami questioned.

"Yes, love?" Aki said.

"Do you still consider this repayment, Aki?"

"Yes and No, Ryu."

"Please tell then what do you consider this, Aki."

Aki sighed and answered, "I know you didn't plan for any of this to happen but it did. Yes, I consider it repayment because you saved me and no because I didn't expect that I would fall in love with you."

Asami was shocked to hear that but he just smiled at Aki.

"Does that sort of answer your question, Asami?"

"Yes, it does kitten." Asami said.

Asami brought Aki's nude body closer to his body and began kissing her from the neck down. He listened to her sweet voice as she made some erotic noises with her mouth; then he watched as Aki started removing his clothes and he could tell that she really wanted make love with him of the purest kind. So he decided that today that he was going to make love to her like there was no tomorrow since he was in love with her and he was going to show her how much he loved even though they were doing this sexual act in his office at his night club in his new secret room that he had made; because he knew that he would want have a little bit more fun with Aki at the office.

"AAAAHH...MMMM!"

Asami smirked as he realized that he must have found Aki's most sensitive spot on her body.

"ASAMI! PLEASE!"

"Please what, Aki?" Asami asked as he kissed her once.

"FUCK ME!" Aki screamed at him.

"With pleasure, kitten." Asami said.

Asami lined up his manhood up with her womanhood and gently thrust inside in her causing her moan in pleasure. With each moan of pleasure from Aki; Asami would quicken his pace. Sweat was now casading down his back while sweat was casading down Aki's front. Asami ran his lips over Aki's cool sweaty body from where they had been making love; he heard Aki gasped with a slight moan because she hadn't expected him to do that. From only what Asami and Aki knew for them to be that sweaty they had to climax at least twenty times because they had went at least twenty rounds of sexual pleasure.

"Aki?" Asami said.

"Y..Yes,..Asami?" Aki said still breathlessly.

"Let's get washed off and some clean clothes." Asami said.

"Okay, sweetheart." Aki said still a little sleepy.

"Don't worry, Kitten; I'll carry you to bath and help you wash off." Asami said picking up bridal-style and carried to the bathroom.

Before Aki could say anything; she was already in the bathroom and he had already put her in the shower; the joined her and a little bit more fun. Then after their fun in the shower; they ended up washing off again and then they got dressed after the shower into some new clothes. Then they went back into the office and closed the door to the secret room.

~Back in the Office/back to the club~

Asami was back sitting in his chair behind his desk while Aki was sitting on the corner of his desk. Then Kei and Souh came back to the office; when they entered the office, they were surprised to see Asami sitting at his desk while Aki was sitting on the corner of his desk.

Kei and Souh cocked an eyebrow trying to figure out why their boss and his lady were just sitting there.

"Aki?" Asami said.

"Yes, darling?" Aki said.

"I'll see you at home." Asami said.

"Okay." Aki said giving Asami a kiss on the cheek.

Kei and Souh were shocked.

Aki walked out of the office door and headed for the elevator.

"Souh, make sure Aki gets home okay." Asami stated.

"Yes, Asami-sama." Souh said as he left the office.

Souh immedately ran out of the office to catch up with Aki because everyone in the night club knew her as Lady Asami now well only the workers that work at the night club, Sion. He made it to the elevator before the doors closed.

"Souh, your lucky that I hadn't stepped into the elevator yet." Aki stated as she stepped into the elevator.

"Yes, Lady Asami." Souh said following her into the elevator.

They rode the elevator down to the main part of the night and one of the bar tenders said, "Mrs. Asami, is there anything that I can get you?"

Everyone in the night club froze and looked at the woman that bar tender was talking to.

"May I ask what's your name?" Aki asked curiously.

"Yes, ma'am, It's Richard." The bar tender said.

"Well, Richard, how about a long island tea to go." Aki said.

"Yes, ma'am." Richard said.

So Richard started making the long island tea for Aki on the go. However, unbeknowest to them; Asami was watching from the secruity cameras and he was amazed at how the patrons reacted to Aki being call Mrs. Asami which is what the title Lady Asami was for. He watched as Aki took the drink and walked out the door and he wondered what she had planned; so he switched to cameras outside of the club and he was amazed at what he saw. Aki had taken a glass of long island tea and handed it to a pair of newly weds then he heard her say, "I'm Lady Asami... " which was all she could get out because the newly weds stared at her in shock then the husband said, "It's an honor to meet you, Lady Asami."

Followed by his wife saying, "Lady Asami, you are a lucky woman to get the most eligible bachelors in all of Japan."

Aki seemed a little bit shocked at first and then said, "I'm actually speechless because some how it seems like a dream to me; in how I met Asami."

"What do you mean?" The guy asked.

"Let's just say that Asami saved my life and I owed him for that then some where along the way, we fell in love." Aki said.

"Wow, that's like a fairytale come true." The woman stated, "And thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome and congrads on your marriage." Aki said.

"Thanks!" The guy and the woman said together.

Asami watched as Aki left with Souh and was amazed how she could brighten up anyone's day.

~Several hours later~

Asami reached the pent house after he had made a stop at a jewelry store and was greeted by a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen/dinning room. He took off his shoes and put on his house slippers; he also put his coat up and a few other things. He also noticed that the pent house was clean as a whistle as the expression went. Then he heard a phone ring which he was surprised to see what appeared to be a house phone instead of a cell phone and it had an answer machine which caught the phone call. He wondered what else Aki had done after she had left the night club; however, he walked towards the kitchen/dinning room and saw dinner was set out on the table.

"Welcome home, Ryu." Aki stated.

"Thank you, Aki." Asami said.

"Aki, is everything okay?" Asami questioned.

"Sort of." Aki said.

"What do you mean by 'sort of', Aki?" Asami questioned.

"I guess I'm a little surprised by the reaction of the people that were at the club when Souh called me, Lady Asami." Aki answered Asami.

Asami Ryuichi realized that Aki was nervous about the title 'Lady Asami' since they were not married; but what the married couple that Aki had met before she had returned home came to mind. He figured that Aki would flipped out or faint if he asked her to be his wife; but one of the main reasons he felt like popping the question to her is because he was afraid that if his long time rival, Liu Fei Long would try to come and take Aki from him.

"Aki?" Asami said in a serious tone.

"What is it, Ryu?" Aki asked curiously.

"What would you say or do if I decided to propse to you right now, Aki ?"

"I would probably pass out from shock, faint, or be excited unexpectedly because I never thought that would ever get married. Why do you ask, Ryu?"

Asami smiled and got up from his chair at the table then walked over to Aki. Once he was in front of Aki; he knelt down on one in front of her. He watched for Aki's reaction to what he was about to do.

Then Kei and Suoh walked in on the scene; they wondered what they had just walked in on until they hear their boss say, "Aki, I know that this may seem sudden but when I first saw you I fell in love with you. I admit that you did surprise me when you threw one of men across the room at the hotel in which I met you at. From there, I guess you could say that I actually got to know you when I saved you from a much worser fate and it wass love at first site. I know that's exactly what you want to from someone who works in the underworld of the Yakuza as one of the Crime Lords; but Akihito Takaba, will you marry me?"

Aki was speechless and shocked at the same time when Ryuichi Asami had pulled out a red velvet box then opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring because she wasn't expecting this. She looked into Ryu's eyes and could tell that he was actually serious about this; So she answered, "Yes, I'll marry you, Ryu."

Kei and Suoh were shocked that their boss had just proposed marriage to Akihito just now; and she had accepted the proposal of marriage. They watched as their boss placed the ring on her finger and Aki kissed their boss very passionately. They understood that Aki was now legally Lady Asami and that they were now to address her so.

So Asami picked Akihito up bridal-style and carried her to the bedroom because he figured that Aki was tired from her busy day. He laid her down on the bed and said, "Aki, why don't you rest for a while since I have some things to do."

"Okay, Ryu. Just promise me that you'll be careful." Aki said.

"I promise, kitten." Ryu said as he walked out of their bedroom.

Asami motioned for Souh and Kei to follow him; so they followed their boss into the living room.

~Living Room~

"Suoh, you will stay here protecting Aki." Asami said.

"Yes, Asami-sama." Suoh said.

"Aki is now legally Lady Asami which means that there is a possibilty that someone will try to use her against me." Asami said.

"Asami-sama, do you still need to find out what that girl, Anna and her family had against Aki?" Kei asked.

"Yes, because why is it they attack her?" Asami asked.

Before Kei could say anything, a body came flying out of the master bedroom and they were surprised to see a high heel print on the guy's face which that could only mean that the guy had tried to get Aki.

"It seems that my kitten is not happy." Asami said suddenly.

"Not only that, sweetheart, but that guy is Anna's twin brother." Aki said as she came out of the masterbedroom.

"Kei, tie him up in that chair." Asami said.

"Yes, sir." Kei said.

"Kitten, where did he come from?" Asami asked.

"Popped out of the closet in our room." Aki stated upset.

Asami noticed that Aki was upset and asked, "He doesn't know who I am, does he?"

"No, because I don't reveal anything about you except that you are a night club owner and the most fasionable man that I've ever met." Aki said.

"Hmm...I wonder what he's doing here then?" Asami questioned.

"Asami?" Aki said.

"Yes, Aki?" Asami said.

"I think he might have a crush on me or something and that could be why Anna's family dislikes me so much; but I'm not really sure because I ain't cop." Aki stated.

Asami saw red and that wasn't a good thing and looked Aki saying, "Did he ever bother you?"

"He kept asking me out and every time, I told him no; but he wouldn't listen and that's when my two friends, Takato and Kou that are like brothers to me had to step in because he was creeping me out. Unlike you; who saved my life in situation that I had no clue that I was getting myself into." Aki said.

"So basically, he was stalking you." Asami stated.

"Pretty much." Aki said.

"Kitten, get dressed in something sexy but in the style of the Yakuza." Asami suggested.

"Of course, darling." Aki said as she walked back into the masterbed room.

After Aki left, Asami and the others wake the guy up while he's tied to the the chair.

"Wakie, wakie." Suoh said.

The young man woke up and he was sitting face to face with Asami Ryuichi, the famous night club owner as well as the rumored Crime Lord of the Yakuza.

"What's your name?" Asami asked.

"Alan." The young man said.

"Well, Alan what gives you the right to come into my home?" Asami asked.

"The girl that I'm in love with is here." Alan said.

Asami looked at Kei for few minutes then looked back to Alan and said, "What does your family have against the young woman?"

"They don't like her because I'm in love with her." Alan said.

"Well, I never gave you the time of day because I was busy with my job and on top of that you became a creep." Aki said as she rentered the room.

Alan was shocked to Akihito in that type of outfit. He never thought that his Aki would turn to a life of crime.

Asami saw Alan's expression when he had seen Aki in the suit of the Yakuza and said, "Aki, merely dressed like that because I've got to conduct some business and it invovles Aki."

Alan looked at Asami confused.

"It involves your family. I have already managed to do some damage; however, I protect Aki with anything and everything. I don't think your family completely understands who they're exactly messing with." Asami said with a cool calm to his voice.

Aki knew that when Asami spoke like that was when he was the most dangerous and so did his men.

"Kei?" Asami said.

"Yes, Asami-sama?" Kei said.

"See that Alan is dropped off at the police station for trespassing." Asami said.

"Yes, Asami-sama." Kei stated.

Kei untied Alan and dragged him out of the pent house then drove off to the police station.

Meanwhile, Asami and Aki were finishing up breakfast then they headed out for the day together. Their first stop was Tokyo University that exspelled Aki for no apparent reason and Asami was apparently going to deal with the dean of the college himself since he found out that Alan was the reason that Anna's family was hateful towards his kitten.

~Tokyo University~

The limo pulled right in front of the college. The students on the campus well some of the recongized the limo while others wondered why a limo was here. They watched as a man got out of the limo and opened the door and another man got out then held out his hand and a woman took the hand and stepped out of the limo.

"Who are they?" A student asked curiously.

"They must be rich." Another student said.

Sara noticed that it was Asami Ryuichi and with him was Akihito Takaba but she looked completely different. From what Sara could tell, Aki looked happy as if she figured out something.

"Is that Asami?" Takato asked.

Sara nodded.

"I guess he found out why Anna's family was against Aki." Kou said.

Sara looked at the two guys confused.

Just then Melody came up to them and said, "Guys, guess what?"

"What?" Sara asked curiously.

"Anna's twin brother, Alan was taken to jail by one of Asami's men because he trespassed on Asami's pent house as well as for stalking Aki Takaba." Melody said.

Sara was shocked to hear that as were Aki's friends.

"So does that mean, Melody?" Takato asked curiously.

"It means that the dean is in serious trouble because her nephew just crossed the line with Asami Ryuichi and that's something you just don't do." Melody said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"Asami has a reputation that's amazing and doesn't harm cops unless you're a dirty cop." Melody said.

"So Aki must've known that Asami was Yakuza then." Kuo said

"Probably. And if she knew then she wasn't going to say but I've noticed that Asami has become very protective of Aki." Melody said.

"What do mean by that?" Takato asked.

"Just watch because all hell is about to break loose." Melody said.

So they watched Asami and Aki walked towards the main college building where the dean's office was.

Takato and the others noticed that Asami had put his arm around Aki's waist and escorted her inside the building. When they entered the building, people backed away; they made their way to the dean's office.

"Excuse me, do you have an appointment?" The woman asked.

"No." Asami said.

"Then you can't see the dean of the college." The woman said.

"Bad move." Aki said.

The woman looked up to see a young woman and said, "Aki, you're not allowed on college campus."

The woman was about campus security when Asami said, "Your dean's nephew is now in jail for stalking my girl and trespassing on Yakuza property."

When the woman heard the word 'Yakuza property'; she was terrified that she let Asami and Aki pass right into the dean's office.

~Inside the Dean's office~

The dean was sitting at her desk when Asami and Aki.

"I'll be right with you." The dean said.

"I'm sure that you're aware that your sister lost the apartment complex." Asami said suddenly.

"Yes, but she'll get it back." The dean said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Aki said.

The dean recongized the woman's voice and looked up then said, "Ms. Tabaka, I'm calling the campus security."

"They won't touch her." Asami said.

The dean looked at the gentleman and asked, "Yes, they will."

"Not if they consider lives of every student on campus including your neice to be very important." Asami said.

"Who do you think you are threating me?" The dean asked.

"I'm Asami Ryuichi, night club owner and head of the Asami Yakuza Group. Aki is my girl and your nephew is behind bars for stalking her and trespassing on my property." Asami said.

The dean gulped in fear to learn that Aki belonged to the head of the Asami Yakuza Group well that she was truly his girl or woman.

"It took me a while to figure out what you had against Aki until I personally talked with your nephew, Alan." Asami said.

"What do you mean that Alan is behind bars?" The dean asked.

"It's just as I said. Oh and next time, you better start believing rumors because they could be true." Asami said as he took Aki's hand in his.

Asami and Aki walked out of the dean's office and pass the recepitionst.

~In The Hallway~

Anna was on her way to class when she bumped into Asami and Aki. She looked to see who or what she bumped into and she was terrified to see Asami and Aki. Aki didn't say anything nor did Asami because Anna's family had just crossed the line with Asami thanks to Anna's twin brother, Alan. She ran off to her next class as quickly as possible.

"Aki?" Sara said shocked.

Aki turned to see Anna's dormmate approach her and Asami along with Melody, Kou and Takato.

Asami smiled knowing that Aki would be okay with these people; but he decided to stay close by just in case. Then he went to go get something after he saw that Aki would be okay.

"Hi, guys." Aki said.

"Aki, you look beautiful." Kuo said.

"You look like you came out of Michael Jackson's music video 'Smooth Criminal' and it looks amazing." Sara said.

Takato noticed that there was a ring on Aki's ring finger on her left hand and asked, "Did you propose to you?"

Aki blushed then nodded yes.

"Congradualtions, Aki." Melody said.

"Thank you. Are you guys thinking that being engaged to Ryu is too sudden?" Aki questioned them.

"Maybe just a little bit; but he must have his reasons for the sudden proposal." Kou said.

"Yeah, he may have proposed to you suddenly because he may thought someone would try and take you from him or he may have done it to keep you safe." Takato said.

Aki smiled at that.

"Aki, I guess you won't be coming back to Tokyo University, huh?" Sara questioned.

"No, because Ryu has helped me get into another college and I can take my classes online." Aki stated.

"What's the name of the college?" Melody asked.

"Harvard." Aki said.

Sara, Kou, Melody and Takato were shocked to hear that.

"Guys, Ryu is just looking out for me in his own way." Aki said.

"It's not like Asami is the head of the Asami Group of the Yakuza or anything." Sara said.

Aki's eyes narrowed just a bit and said, "Regardless, of what Ryu does other than running night clubs is okay with me. You guys just be careful, okay."

"Sure, Aki." Takato said.

"Ditto." Kou said.

"Okay." Sara said wondering why Aki had narrowed her eyes at her.

Melody fully understood what Aki was trying to get across to them.

Asami came walking back and said, "Aki?"

Akihito turned to face Asami and said, "Yes, Ryu?"

"The university is now having everything checked out; because of the dean." Asami said.

Aki blinked in confusion as well as her friends.

"Let's just say that the dean of the college was hiding a very dark secret and it's been taken care of." Asami said calmly.

When Asami talked like that, Aki knew that Asami had discovered something because even though he was the head of the Asami Yakuza group; he acted like a cop at times and Aki was starting understand the way he would talk to her was like a code in order for her to understand the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

 _Last Time:_

 _Asami smiled knowing that Aki would be okay with these people; but he decided to stay close by just in case. Then he went to go get something after he saw that Aki would be okay._

 _"Hi, guys." Aki said._

 _"Aki, you look beautiful." Kuo said._

 _"You look like you came out of Michael Jackson's music video 'Smooth Criminal' and it looks amazing." Sara said._

 _Takato noticed that there was a ring on Aki's ring finger on her left hand and asked, "Did you propose to you?"_

 _Aki blushed then nodded yes._

 _"Congradualtions, Aki." Melody said._

 _"Thank you. Are you guys thinking that being engaged to Ryu is too sudden?" Aki questioned them._

 _"Maybe just a little bit; but he must have his reasons for the sudden proposal." Kou said._

 _"Yeah, he may have proposed to you suddenly because he may thought someone would try and take you from him or he may have done it to keep you safe." Takato said._

 _Aki smiled at that._

 _"Aki, I guess you won't be coming back to Tokyo University, huh?" Sara questioned._

 _"No, because Ryu has helped me get into another college and I can take my classes online." Aki stated._

 _"What's the name of the college?" Melody asked._

 _"Harvard." Aki said._

 _Sara, Kou, Melody and Takato were shocked to hear that._

 _"Guys, Ryu is just looking out for me in his own way." Aki said._

 _"It's not like Asami is the head of the Asami Group of the Yakuza or anything." Sara said._

 _Aki's eyes narrowed just a bit and said, "Regardless, of what Ryu does other than running night clubs is okay with me. You guys just be careful, okay."_

 _"Sure, Aki." Takato said._

 _"Ditto." Kou said._

 _"Okay." Sara said wondering why Aki had narrowed her eyes at her._

 _Melody fully understood what Aki was trying to get across to them._

 _Asami came walking back and said, "Aki?"_

 _Akihito turned to face Asami and said, "Yes, Ryu?"_

 _"The university is now having everything checked out; because of the dean." Asami said._

 _Aki blinked in confusion as well as her friends._

 _"Let's just say that the dean of the college was hiding a very dark secret and it's been taken care of." Asami said calmly._

 _When Asami talked like that, Aki knew that Asami had discovered something because even though he was the head of the Asami Yakuza group; he acted like a cop at times and Aki was starting understand the way he would talk to her was like a code in order for her to understand the situation._

Akihito smiled as she realized that Asami must have figured out how Alan had gotten into his pent house. However, she wondered what he had managed to get the dean of the college for. Asami always managed to surprise her when she least expected it and which she really was starting to get use it.

"Asami, what exactly is going on?" Aki asked quietly to Asami.

"Everything is taken care of because it wasn't only because of Alan that Anna's family didn't like you but because you had caught something on film that involved the family." Asami said to her quietly.

Aki looked at him with a questioning look.

Asami whispered in her ear, "You caught caught Anna's cousin, Eriko dealing in drugs with some of the big time drug dealers. Alan didn't know that you responsible for that."

Aki was shocked because she didn't know that Alan and Anna had any cousins.

"Aki?" Asami said.

"Hmm?" Aki said.

"Come on." Asami said.

"Okay." Aki said.

Everyone on the college campus got out of their way right away. They watched as the two people waltzed off the campus then the police came on the campus and headed straight to the dean's office.

A student approached one of the officers and asked, "What's going on?"

"Asami Ryuichi and Lady Asami, informed us that the dean of the university is dealing in drugs from a man named Liu Yantsui." An officer said.

The students' eyes went wide with shock.

"Not only that, the dean's family threatened Lady Asami which Asami Ryuichi doesn't take litely because if you threaten her then you threaten him." Another officer said.

Asami and Aki made their way back home to the pent house in the limo.

~In the Limo~

"Ryu?" Aki said.

"Yes, Aki?" Ryu said.

"What's happening?" Aki asked.

"It seems that there is about to be turf war sort of speak." Ryu said.

"Turf war?" Aki questioned.

"Yes, it seems that Liu Fei Long's adoptive older brother, Liu Yantsui is trying to start trouble." Ryu said.

"Is that one of the reasons that you proposed to me because you thought I would be in danger?" Aki asked.

"Yes, plus I really love you, Aki and I don't want anything to happen to you." Ryu said, "Also, I have a feeling that they would try to use you against me."

"Ryu, if you're that concerned then teach me how to use a gun in order to protect myself." Aki said softly.

"I'm not letting you get your hands dirty, Aki." Ryu said.

Aki scoffed and said, "You're already currupting me anyway."

Ryu laughed at that.

"Well it's true even though you're taking your sweet time." Aki scoffed again.

"You're my fiesty kitten and I like taking my time with you." Ryu said.

Aki blushed as she realized the way Ryu had just said that.

Ryu smirked as he saw Aki's reaction to what he had said to her.

"Ryu, I may be you're fiesty kitten but I still work as a free lance photographer." Aki said.

Ryu's golden eyes narrowed intensely at Akihito and said, "It seems that I'm going to have to punish you, kitten."

"And how do you plan to do that, Ryu?" Aki questioned.

"You'll see when we get home." Ryu said.

Aki blushed and said, "Ryu, I'm still a free lance photographer."

"I know, Aki that's another reason that you are wearing the engagement ring because it will let me know exactly where you are." Ryu said.

"So basically, you had the engagement ring specially designed?" Aki questioned.

Ryu just nodded.

Aki scoffed and then said, "I guess no matter what I do; you'll always try to find a way to protect me now because of the upcoming turf war that's getting ready to happen."

"Aki, you are my world and I be damned if anyone is going to take you from me and live." Ryu said seriously.

Akihito was speechless because she had never heard cuss since she had been with him or if he had; she heard him say it where she could hear it.

Asami smirked as he saw Aki's reaction to him using foul language which he actually found it kind of cute. Then he decided to the screen raised that separated the driver from the passangers. When he did this Aki noticed that he was ready to have some fun in the back of the limo once again; she was learning very quickly when Asami Ryuichi wanted to have her and this was one moment in fact.

"Geez, I'm actually surprised at how fast you get turned on by me." Aki saidsarcastically.

Asami just chuckled and said, "For some reason, It seems fun in the back of the limo apparently."

"Pervert." Aki said.

"May I remind you that you are engaged to this said pervert." Asami stated.

"You surprise me, sometimes that it's scary at times; but I guess that kind of comes with the territory." Aki stated.

"Turn around, Kitten." Asami said.

"Yeah, Yeah...keep your pants on." Aki said.

"I doubt that they'll stay on much longer." Asami stated.

Aki blushed because she hadn't expected that answer then again it was Ryu. So she did as he asked then she felt one of his hands traveling up her skirt and she had a feeling where that hand was going while the other hand went up shirt.

"P..P..P..er..vert." Aki said breathlessly.

Asami smirked as he continued assulting her with his hands then he assulted her neck with his mouth by kissing her neck.

"B..Bas..tard." Aki said once again breathlessly.

Asami smirked once again because he loved it when Aki had a foul and sexy mouth that's the reason he likes teasing her so much just to get a rise out of her sometimes. He wondered how Aki was going to handle herself since this was going to be the very first turf war that she was going to be involved in sort of speak; but he was still worried that something might happened to Aki during this turf war.

"A..A..sami." Aki moaned.

He realized that he now had her exactly where he wanted her that he decided to take her right then and there. However, the driver couldn't believe how horny his boss got around his lady; but he worked for the man and realized that this young woman now formally known as Lady Asami was now to be protected at all costs no matter what and that meant that he was to also protector.

Finally, the limo made it back to the pent house considering after taking a detour since the driver knew that his boss was wanting time with his lady in the limo.

The driver opened the door in order to let Asami and Aki out of the limo. He was shocked to see that his employer had managed to gather everything that belonged to Lady Asami and was going to carry bridal-style once again into the pent house.

~Inside the pent house~

Asami entered the pent house with Aki in his arms and Kirishima had taken Aki's things from his boss so his boss could take her into their bedroom that they shared. Sometimes Kirishima wondered how Aki had managed to change his boss's life for the better; but he noticed that his boss loved the young woman from the very moment that he had met her till the moment he had her move into the pent house and now they were engaged to marry each other.

He at least hoped that his boss and the young woman would get some rest tonight because he knew that the press was going to be all over them now that that it has probably leaked out that they are engaged to one another.

...The Next Morning in the bedroom/bathroom...

"Good Morning, Ryu." Aki said.

"Good Morning, Aki." Ryu said.

"I guess I better start my classes, huh?" Aki questioned.

"Yes, darling and if you do go out be careful." Ryu said.

"I will, my love, besides you'll have Suoh being my guard." Aki said.

"You're right about that, love." Asami smirked at Aki.

Asami got out of bed and started heading towards the shower which Aki got out of bed and decided to join him in the shower. Of course, they eneded up having some sexual fun in the shower then they washed off together. Then they got out and started drying off as well as getting dressed.

"Ryu?" Aki said.

"Yes, Aki?" Ryu said.

"When we decide to tie the knot, would you want a huge, small or private wedding?" Aki asked curiously.

"I suppose that we can invite a few friends and family to a private wedding. We can also let Japan Vouge cover the wedding." Ryu said.

"Sounds nice." Aki said.

"I take it that you would want Grace and her neice to help with the wedding etire that we would be wearing on our big day?" Ryu questioned.

Aki nodded and then asked, "Ryu, how do you do it? I mean dealing with being part of the underworld and then treasure someone like me, who's considered some what of an outsider in the social status."

Asami Ryuichi could only wonder why Aki was asking this and said, "Honestly, I'm the heir to the Asami Yakuza Group and the reason, I cherish you, Aki...is because some how you managed to bring a light into my life even though I live dangerously. I will protect you, Aki because you mean so much to me from the day that we met. Which was at the Pent House Suite at the Tokyo Grand Hotel."

Akihito's eyes went wide with shock as she realized that Asami had been the man sitting in that chair when she had thrown one of those men across the room; then she said shyly, "You were the one smoking the cigarette well cancer stick as some people like to call them when I was undercover."

Ryu nodded to confirm and then said, "I knew right then that you were a remarkable young woman and when you were brought onto that stage; I was shocked because I wondered how a firey spirited young woman, who I had met only moments ago ended up there. So, I had my men find out for me immedately what had caused you to be up there. When I had Dr. Johnston check you and he told me that you had been it in the back of the head by what appeared to the butt of a police officer's gun; I knew that there may have been a dirty cop involved and I don't like dirty cops considering I respect the police force."

Aki felt like crying at hearing this from Ryu because the man really did care for her. She had never thought that she would've fallen love and with the one man that was feared by most in underworld, Asami Ryuichi.

Asami could see tears trying to form in Aki's eyes and wondered if what he said made her sad, mad or even happy; but he was concerned because he didn't know what she was feeling.

Aki noticed that Ryu was looking at her and said, "You've made me really happy, Ryuichi Asami. Sometimes, I feel like I don't deserve you."

Ryu chuckled and said, "I believe I'm the one that should be saying that to you, Aki. Now, let's get ready for the day, shall we? Also, Aki, I think we should devolpe a system if one of us is in trouble."

"How about like codes?" Aki suggested.

"What do you mean, kitten?" Asami asked curiously.

"Well a code GOLD could be for you and a code PINK could be for me; plus if we decide to start a family will also do a special code for the children." Aki stated.

"That sounds good." Asami said, "Aki, what would some of your ideas be for our wedding?"

"To be honest, I never thought that I would end up getting married; but I would like something romanic like the beach or even Paris, France. The wedding will probably take a while for us to plan though." Aki stated.

Asami smirked because he knew that if they had a private wedding with a few witnesses it wouldn't take that long and said, "Aki, why don't you go make us some breakfast while I make a few phone calls."

Aki nodded and ran out of their room into the living room and then off towards the kitchen to make their breakfast.

~Living Room/ Kitchen~

Kirishima wondered what had happened as he watched the young woman dash into the kitchen suddenly. Then Asami walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and opened his laptop and began working a little bit.

"Sir, do I even want to know what that was all about?" Kirishima questioned looking at Aki.

"Probably not, Kirishima considering that Aki and I will have to start planning our wedding very soon." Asami said, "However, Aki brought a good point about having a code system."

"Sir?" Kirishima questioned.

"Aki thought of this considering that she's going to be my wife soon and it's a briliant idea. If something happens to me there will be a Gold Flash for me alerting you right away or if something happens to Aki there will be a Pink Flash alerting you right away. There will several different flashes of colors should we have children." Asami stated to Kirishima who paled at the thought of little ones running around.

Asami chuckled at the sight of Kirishima's face at the mention of him and Aki having kids.

Moments later, Aki walked out of the kitchen with breakfast for Ryu, his men and herself. She noticed that Kei's face was pale then turned to Ryu for an explaination.

"I told him that there was possible chances of heirs or heiresses running around the pent house." Ryu stated.

Aki blushed at that and said smirking, "I don't think that we'll start a family real soon but there is a possibablity that it start early unexpectedly though."

Kirishima paled even more at that.

Both Ryu and Aki chuckled at his reaction.

Suoh and the others were confused about what Asami-sama and Lady Asami-sama were talking about.

"Other than starting a family, Aki and I were talking this morning of wedding plans." Asami said.

Kirishima, Suoh and the others were stunned by this information.

Aki finally sat down after she brought Asami his coffee and kissed him. They all ate breakfast together quietly. After awhile, everyone finished their breakfast his men took their dishes into the sink and washed them. Asami finished his and so did Aki.

Aki walked Ryu to the door then kissed him on the lips and then said, "Have a good day at work, sweetie."

"I will, honey and Suoh will stay with as a bodyguard since you are marrying into the business." Ryu said returning Aki's kiss then left for the day.

As soon as Ryu left, Aki started on her college classes and everything since she was accepted into Harvard Online College classes for Photographery, Fashion, Forgein Lanuages, Criminal Justice and a few other classes; while Suoh was standing beside her.

"Suoh?" Aki said.

"Yes, ma'am?" Suoh said.

"Asami well Ryu and I have a plan in order to let each other know if one of us is in trouble and it will also alert you and the others as well. The Gold flash will be for Asami Ryuichi , the man that I love and The Pink Flash will be for me, Takaba Akihito, who will be Lady Asami. And if or when Ryu and I have kids we will color flashes for them." Aki said.

"So this is something new that you and the boss were talking about?" Suoh asked.

"Yes and I can program everything from here onto the phones after I take my classes." Aki said.

"Amazing, ma'am." Suoh said.

"Thanks." Aki said.

So Aki got to work on her classes as fast as she could to get them over and done with; so she get started on the system that her and her fiance had talked about earlier in their bedroom. Then she told Suoh that once she was done with her classes that she was going out for a while and that he was welcome to accompany her.

~At Club Sion~

Asami was in his office doing some paperwork and he hope that Aki was enjoying her first day of online classes from Harvard. After he had made a few phone calls this morning; everything was in motion for a surprise private wedding in Paris, France.

"Sir?" Kirishima said.

"Yes, Kirishima?" Asami said.

"We have just confirmed that who was responsible for the situation at Tokyo University. He's a young man claiming to be from a drug cartel and his name is Vance Grant; he's from over seas, apparently and was trying to woo the former Dean of Tokyo U. Aki was the one that stumbled onto this by accident and she wasn't even aware of it at the time." Kirishima stated.

Asami gave Kirishima a look that said 'continue'.

"Apparently, he was also the one that set up that sex or love slave auction in which you ened up buying Ms. Takaba and the cop that we took care of was hired by the man." Kirishima said.

Asami lit a ciggeritte as he was listening to the report from Kirishima and he wondered if Aki was still working on the system that they had talked about early this morning because it was very important since this Vance Grant might be after his fiance. He knew that she could handle herself; but he still worried about her even though he didn't show it on his face sometimes. He also wondered what she was doing with right now.

~Back with Suoh and Aki/outside in a beautiful park in Japan~

Aki finished her classes, but she had a photography assignment for her photography class and she knew what she was going to do for it. Also she finished programming the new system and decided to start uploading the system into Asami's as well as his men's phones and it only took an hour and thirty minutes to upload.

"Suoh?" Aki said.

"Yes, ma'am?" Suoh said.

"I've got to do an assignment for my photography class at Harvard and I going to do a picture of nature. So you have to come with me." Aki said.

"Yes, ma'am." Suoh said.

Aki sighed as she grabbed her camera bag that had her camera in it that she was planning to use.

"Is something wrong, ma'am?" Suoh asked curiously.

"Ryu well Asami has done so much for me since we met. I'll admit that I'm nervous because he will soon be my husband and it was amazing how a strange situation brought us together. I just hope that I help him in any way that I can if he needs me to. Also, I don't regret the path that I've chosen because of the love I feel for him and also I feel safe with him which is saying something." Aki said.

Suoh was surprised by this. Then they left the pent house and headed to the park where Aki well Lady Asami wanted to take a beautiful nature photo.

~At the park~

Suoh and Aki arrived at the park at the right time. Aki took out her camera and started taking pictures of the nature in the park. Suoh was watching her get to work at taking pictures of nature; he wondered why she had even volunteered to be working for the police when she can capture beautiful photos like this. Suddenly, Suoh was hit from behind and men came from behind Aki an grabbed her.

"Hey!" Aki shouted.

"Shut up. Our boss wants to see you, Ms. Takaba." A guy said.

Aki noticed that one of the other guys had picked up her phone and he was unaware that he hit the alert system that she had created that will let Asami know that she's in trouble that she smirked.

One of the guys noticed that she was smirking and slapped her hard in the face.

"Taki, taking that guy down that was with her was easy thanks to the traqualizer." A guy said.

"Let's take her to Mr. Grant to let him deal with her, Max." Taki said.

~Back to Club Sion~

Asami sat back down at his desk to contnue his paperwork when he noticed that his phone was flashing pink. He knew right then that Aki was in trouble that flipped open the phone and it showed where Aki had been taken from to where she was now. He brought up the map and typed in the cordinates in and found out that she was located at an abandoned warehouse that belonged to Vance Grant.

"KIRISHIMA!" Asami shouted.

Kirishima came into Asami's office and said, "Yes, sir?"

"Bring the car around and I believe that your cell was also flashing pink and you know what that means." Asami said.

"Yes, it was, sir. I will get the car immedately." Kirishima stated.

Asami was seeing red and said, "Find out where Suoh is as well!"

"Yes, sir." Kirishima said.

Just then, two of his men brought in Suoh who seemed to be out cold.

"What happened?" Kirishima asked.

"Suoh has been tranqualized." One guy said.

"So in order take my fiance; they decided to tranqualize her bodyguard?" Asami questioned.

"It would seem so, sir." Kirishima said as he left to get the car.

Asami was furious and his men could tell that they backed away to let him go on his way.

"Well, we know that Lady Asami's system works." Another guy said.

"Yes and I don't feel sorry for the person who is about to suffer Asami-sama's wrath for taking his lady." A guy said.

They all agreed that whoever decided to take their Lady from their boss just crossed the line when they took her.

"Kirishima, go to the pent house pack a few of my things as well as Aki's things because I plan to take her some where romantic for a while after this." Asami said.

"Yes, sir." Kirishima said.

"Also, Kirishima contact Allison Grace in Paris as well as Kou, Takato and Melody as well as Sara." Asami said.

"Sir?" Kirishima questioned.

~At a warehouse somewhere~

"You are Akihito Takaba, the bitch responsible for my organization being removed from Tokyo University. Also, you're that bitch that had my beloved's family under investagation." A man (V. Grant) said.

Aki's Lady Asami mode was starting to kick in by this calling her a bitch and bringing Anna and her family up; but what the guy didn't know was that Asami Ryuichi was the one that had done all that.

"Boss, she's also the bitch that was placed in your auction at the Tokyo Grand with the help of Detective Yamazaki and she was bought by a man. However, we couldn't get the man's name from the auctioneer or his employees." Another man said.

Now, it made sense to Aki because she had stumbled onto something that had caused her to be on that stage. She started laughing as she realized that she owed them for her and Ryu getting together.

Both of the men were confused at why she was laughing at her situation.

"I don't suppose that you knew about your beloved's nephew was stalking me after I declined him several times or that he was actually caught tresspassing on the man's property that had bought me." Aki stated, "Or that one of your men activated a system that will let the man who bought me know exactly where I am since we are engaged to be married."

"That's impossible." The man ( ) stated.

"Mr. Grant, we have a problem." A guy said.

"What is it, Ben?" Vance Grant asked.

"A black car has pulled up." Ben said.

Vance was about to ask who was in the black car when he heard gun fire.

"He's here and he's not happy. I can only assume that he knows exactly who you are because when he's pissed most people don't survive his wrath." Aki said.

Vance looked at the woman and said, "Shut up, bitch."

Then they heard, "VANCE GRANT, BRING ME MY FIANCE, AKIHITO TAKABA NOW!"

"Oh one thing you need to know is that I learned from him and he's the best. Also, I should thank you for your little auction because it brought us together." Aki said smirking.

"Oh? And who is the man that bought you?" Vance asked curiously.

Aki chuckled and said, "You invaded his territory but then you were unaware of that. His name is Asami Ryuichi and you just kidnapped his fiance. So you do the math."

"He doesn't need to the math, sweetie." A male voice said.

Vance turned to see a man with black hair slicked back and peircing golden eyes in a black suit with a lit ciggeritte in his mouth.

"One more step and I'll kill her." Vance stated pointing a gun at Aki's head.

Asami smirked because he knew his kitten better than anyone and said, "You really think that you'll be able to harm her?"

Suddenly, Vance was knocked out from behind.

"Kitten, you amaze me sometimes." Ryu said.

"Well, I managed to watch Diagnosis Murder, Castle and a few other crime shows before my life changed when you came into my life, sweetheart." Aki said.

Aki and Asami left a message for the police after they rounded Vance and his gang up. Then they left the warehouse once they were in the car.

~In the back of the car~

"Ryu?" Aki asked.

"Yes, Kitten?" Ryu said.

"Where are we going?" Aki asked curiously.

"I figured that I would take you somewhere nice." Asami said.

"Oh?" Aki questioned.

"How does a night in Paris, France sound?" Asami asked.

"It sounds romantic, Ryu." Aki said.

"We'll be arriving at the airport soon." Asami said.

Aki wondered how they could be leaving the country when they didn't have any luggage.

"Don't worry, Kirishima took care of that, Kitten." Asami said, "Plus, your brothers as well as two young ladies will be traveling with us."

"Huh?" Aki said.

Asami didn't say anything more and they arrived at the airport. Aki was shocked when she got out of the car and was hugged by her two best friends, Kou and Takato as well as Melody and Sara.

"Aki, you didn't tell us that your fiancee had his own private plane." Kou said.

"Well, I can only assume that he uses it for business travel." Aki said.

"We got a call that we were going to accompany both of you to Paris, France." Takato said.

Aki turned to Asami confused.

"I figured that you would like it if your brother figures were to come along as well as Melody and Sara." was all Ryu said.

Takato, Kou, Melody and Sara were aware of what was going on considering they're in on the surprise wedding that Asami was planning for him and Aki.

They all boarded the private plane and after they sat down then buckled up; the plane took off from the airport heading to Paris, France.

~On the plane in the air~

"So are you guys okay with missing classes?" Aki asked curiously.

"We had Fall Break coming up." Kou said.

"Plus they're redoing the entire university because of what happened with Anna's Aunt." Takato said.

"Anna was sent to live with her cousins in the United States." Sara said.

Aki suddenly flinched.

Asami saw that his bride had flinched at the mention of Anna as well as Kou, Melody, and Takato. They watched as Aki unbuckled from her seat and walked over to where Asami was and sat on his lap and burried her face into his neck. Asami could feel the tears coming from his kitten and he wondered what the cause was for the tears so suddenly.

Then he heard in a whispering sob, "Ryu, if I could I would marry right away because I don't want to lose you. I'm scared that Anna may plan a revenge and take you from me; you're the only person that I trusted my heart to. I love you, Asami Ryuichi, leader of the Asami Yakuza Group."

Asami Ryuichi didn't say a word at first because this was the first that Aki had actually admitted to him that she was afraid of losing him. He wrapped his arms around Aki to comfort her and answered her where she could only hear, "No one will take me from you, kitten because you are the strongest woman that I know and only you are strong enough to stand by side. Plus, if Anna does decided to take action against me; she has to get through my kitten as well as the men who protect us both."

Aki raised her head off his shoulder and looked at him with a smile. Asami caressed her cheeks wiping away her tears then gently kissed her in front of everyone.

"Thanks for the reassurance, bastard." Aki said quietly and smugly to him.

Asami hadn't heard her call him that in a while and said quietly to her, "Now that's my kitten. You have no idea how much I've missed you calling that. So don't ever lose that part of you."

"Okay, honey." Aki said.

Everyone else was wondering what Aki and Asami had been talking about; but they didn't ask because they considered that it was private between them. However, they noticed that Aki had suddenly fallen alseep while sitting on Asami's lap.

"Is she okay?" Kou asked concerned.

"She is now. As she likes to put it sometimes, 'I feel like I've been through hell and back' when she's had a rough day." Asami said.

"You really care for her." Sara said.

"That I do and she's the only person that I would do anything for." Asami said.

"You're tough businessman, Asami. To be honest, Akihito rarely shows her bad ass self to anyone unless there's a reason." Takato stated.

"And we told Aki that whatever you do besides run your businesses is okay with us because she probably won't admit it but she really cares about you." Kou said.

Asami smiled and said, "I believe you have already made that point once before."

Kou and Takato recalled what Asami was referring too.

"I guess we were shocked the first time when we met you because we never thought Aki would find someone to love. I guess we were concerned big brothers." Kou said.

"I understand." Asami said.

Asami got up from him his seat and laid Aki down on a row of seats and place a pillow under her head then he covered her up with a blanket. Then he kissed her cheek and watched as she smiled at him in her sleep.

"Mr. Asami?" Sara said.

"Yes?" Asami said looking at Sara.

"How exactly did you meet Aki?" Sara asked curiously.

"I met her at Tokyo Grand Hotel. She was working as a part-time maid there, she threw one of my men out of the kitchen because she thought that he was going to burn down the kitchen in the pent house suite. She surprised me since our first meeting and the photography that she can do is beautiful although it does manage to put her in danger at times which is why I have a bodyguard with her at all times; because if anyone harms her, I consider it an attack on me." Asami said.

Sara was stunned by Asami's statement.

"Asami-sama?" Kirishima said.

Asami looked at his secretary and said, "Yes?"

"We will reach Paris, France in a few more hours." Kirishima said.

"Thank you, Kirishima." Asami said.

"You're weclome, sir." Kirishima said the walked away.

~Some Where in United States~

Anna was with her Cousin, Alley Flint, who was a supermodel. She told Alley the entire stroy of what happened in Japan at Tokyo University.

"The bitch will pay." Alley said.

"Alley, Aki is the girlfriend of Asami Ryuichi, the owner of several well known night clubs in Japan. Also, it's rumored that he's also a member of the Japanese Yakuza." Anna said.

"It's probably just rumors, Anna." Alley said.

"And if it's not?" Anna questioned.

"I'm not afraid of the Yakuza." Alley said.

"If Asami Ryuichi is Yakuza, he could be really powerful. Not to mention, Aki has a bodyguard and he had called her 'Lady Asami' in front of everyone, remember." Anna stated.

Alley didn't care and said, "Anna, the bitch is still going to pay for messing with our family."

"Aki was acting completely different since she has been with Asami Ryuichi." Anna said.

"What do you mean, Anna?" Alley questioned.

So Anna told Alley how Akihito was acting when Asami Ryuichi had appeared at Tokyo University.

~Back on the plane with Asami, Aki and the others~

"You all are welcome to walk around the plane to strech your legs." Asami said.

So they did just that. Sara went to use the bathroom while Melody talked with Asami as well as Kou and Takato privately in a private room aboard the plane discussing the private wedding ceremoney.

Aki was waking up from her nap and saw Suoh standing beside her standing guard. She smiled and figured that Asami had to deal with some business. Suoh noticed that Aki was awake and asked, "Ma'am, did you have a good nap?"

"Yes, I did have a good nap, Suoh. However, I still have an uneasy feeling thou." Aki said.

"Ma'am, it's my job to protect you as well as the boss; so have faith in us." Suoh said.

"I do trust all of you. It's just a feeling that I have considering how aware I've become since being with Ryu." Aki said.

"I understand, ma'am." Suoh said.

"Do you know how far we are from Paris, France?" Aki asked.

"I would say that we are about a few hours now since we just flew over Russia moments ago." Suoh stated.

"Okay, can you hand me my laptop?" Aki asked.

"Sure, ma'am." Suoh said handing her laptop.

Aki opened up her laptop and plugged her camera into her laptop bringing up the photos from her camera. Suoh watched and was amazed by some of the photos that Aki had and he noticed that she had several pictures of Asami-sama. He couldn't help but wondered what she was planning to do.

Aki noticed that Suoh was looking over her shoulder at the pictures and said, "Ryu, is photo gentic at times; so I took the flash off of my camera when I would secretly catch him in a certain pose which is kind of strange because it was almost like he knew what I was doing. To be honest, I didn't know it was him that I was taking pictures of at the time while I was a free-lance photographer while working for the police at the time; I thought he was undercover cop at first. Then when I saw him that day, I realized that he might not be an undercover cop."

"You're referring to the auction?" Suoh questioned.

Aki nodded and said, "I guess you could say that I was stunned because like I said I thought he was undercover cop at the time and the whole Yakuza/Crime Lord was a cover for him."

Suoh was stunned and asked, "When did you figure out that he was the real thing?"

"I guess it was when he came to Tokyo University for the first time and the way he walked into the room and the way his presence struck fear in some of the students or when I saw the collection of guns that he had at the pent house." Aki said.

Suoh watched as Aki took a picture of Asami-sama then took another picture that she had taken then she combined them. He was stunned at the product that she had made; he saw his saw his boss in one of his suits staring at a young woman that was Aki in the middle of a cherry blossom storm that was swirling around him and her. He saw his boss's trademark smirk then he saw Aki smiling at him; he also noticed that it was amazing that Aki had created this beautiful picture.

Aki noticed the way that Suoh was looking at the picture even though he was wearing sunglasses and said, "I was making this photo for Ryu as a thank you; but this is the one that I plan to send in for my photography assignment."

Suoh looked at the photo that Aki brought up and it was his boss standing near the car and looking up at the night sky looking at peace; then he asked curiously,"When did you take that of Asami-sama?"

"I was undercover for the police at the time and I wanted to make sure that camera was working; so I saw a very handsome gentleman just standing by a car with a ciggeritte just looking at the night sky and he seemed so at peace. I had no idea who he was at the time, but he seemed so at peace from a stressful day." Aki said, "Some of these pictures are before the whole situation at Tokyo Grand Hotel that I got involved in and having Ryu save me."

Suoh was surprised that Aki had caught his boss in a lot of her pictures and wasn't aware of you who he was at the time.

Aki finished the picture that she had created for Asami and sent it to him in an email.

~In the private room~

Asami had his laptop with him in the room when a ping let him know that he had an email. He wonderd what his kitten was emailing him while he was talking about the surprise private wedding with several people. He opened the email and was stunned to see a picture of him and Aki in swirl of cherry blossoms; he wondered how she had done that. The he read below the picture:

 _The man that stole my heart in the mystery that surrounded him. My prince who stands tall and is strong in more ways than one._

Asami wondered what Aki meant by that. Then his cell phone went off and it was a texted from Suoh. He opened the texted and saw it was a picture of him standing near the car with a ciggeritte in his hand and looking up at the night sky then he read what Suoh said under the picture:

 _Boss,_

 _Ms. Takaba took this picture of you unaware of you were at the time and she said that you looked so relaxed as well as handsome. She also said that when she took this picture of you she was making sure that her camera worked and that she was working for the police at the time. I asked her if had planned to give the photo to the police and she said no because there was nothing going on; plus she said it was a beautiful picture and there was no way in hell that the police were going to get their hands on it._

 _She plans to send it in for her photography assignment; she also said that no one would know that's you, sir. It was also before the situation at the Tokyo Grand Hotel._

 _Suoh_

Asami smiled that Aki had been taking pictures of him and hadn't known who he was at the time. He chuckled because he had been aware of someone with a camera following him around; but he didn't know if the photographer had been male or female and now it find out that it was his kitten this entire time was something he hadn't expected.

Kou, Takato and Melody wondered what Asami was chuckling about then Sara entered the room and wondered what was funny.

"It seems that Aki has a talent for capturing special moments at the right time." Asami stated.

"Huh?" Kou questioned.

The others wondering the same thing as well.

"Apparently, Aki took several pictures of me before we even met; of course, she didn't know that we would meet face to face one day and neither did I." Asami said.

Everyone's jaw went slack at that.

"Sir, we would know if you were being followed." Kirishima stated.

Asami chuckled again and said, "Not if Aki kept herself pretty well disguised to even fool you as well as several of the men."

Kirishima didn't know what to say about that.

They continued to talk about the surprise private wedding.

~Back to Aki~

Aki sighed and said, "Suoh, I would love to marry Ryu as soon as possible; but he probably wouldn't want to rush it."

Suoh blinked because he knew that his boss was planning to do just that and he was surprised that his soon-to-mistress since she was marrying his boss was completely clueless about what was going on. Then he walked off to get her something to drink.

Suddenly, Aki was sent a picture via email from Asami; she opened it to reveal a picture of her when she was on undercover assignment. She blushed and shouted, "ASAMI RYUICHI, YOU BASTARD! WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!"

Then she recieved a texted that said:

 _Kitten,_

 _I took the picture when you were undercover at one of my clubs because I thought you were beautiful. However, it seems that we were running into each other before the Tokyo Grand Hotel inccident; which I find very amusing._

Aki texted Asami back because it seemed that apparently they were fated to meet each other at some point and fate chose the Tokyo Grand Hotel at a secret auction for the underworld.

~Back in the Private Room~

Asami recieved a texted from Akihito that said:

 _Ryu,_

 _I guess it was fate for us to meet each other the way that we did. Which I find ironic in a way; but I'm glad that we did and if you want me keep calling certain things then I guess I can go for that. Besides, it seems like wanted us to get with each other at a certain place and time apparently. That means at the Tokyo Grand Hotel and at the underground auction; if you get my drift, you bastard._

 _Your Kitten,_

 _Aki_

Asami couldn't help but agree with Aki on that then he put his cell phone away and returned to discussing the plans for his and Aki's surprise private wedding. After awhile they managed to get everything set up.

~Back to Aki~

Aki was drinking the cup of water that Suoh had brought her to drink. She was glad that Suoh had been there when she opened the email from Asami that he had sent.

"Ma'am, was everything okay?" Suoh asked.

"Yes, why?" Aki said.

"Well I heard you shout." Suoh said.

"Don't worry, it was something between me and Ryu." Aki stated.

Suoh was confused but didn't ask.

Suddenly, Asami and the others came out of the private room that they had been in.

"Kitten, I see that you're awake and full of energy." Asami said.

"Don't even think about it, pervert Ryu." Aki said.

Kou, Takato and the two girls were confused.

"Of course not, Aki." Asami said with a smirk.

Aki and Asami were having their little conversation between them; while Kou, Takato and the two girls were still confused.

Kirishima sighed and smiled.

Suoh looked over at the friends of his soon-to-be mistress since Aki was marrying his boss and said, "It's normal between Asami-sama and Tabaka-sama when they talk to each other this way."

"Oh." Kou said understanding.

"Wow." was all Takato could say.

"They act is if they've already been married." Melody said.

Sara was speechless at how Asami and Aki interacted with each other.

"They do this every so oftern." Kirishima stated.

Then they watched Asami pick Aki up bridal-style and headed to another room that was on the plane. They heard Aki scream, "ASAMI RUYICHI, YOU BASTARD PUT ME DOWN!"

Then they heard Asami reply, "Not yet, Kitten but I will when we reach the bedroom."

"PERVERT!" Aki screamed.

Then they heard the door lock.

Kirishima and the others knew what was going to happen so they handed Aki's friends some head phones as they put headphones on then Aki's friends put their headphones as well. Although, they wondered why they were handed headphones.

Suoh saw Aki's friends' confused looks and decided to write something down on a peice of paper in order to let them know why then showed them the paper. Kou, Takato, Melody and Sara looked at the paper that said:

 _ **"Frisky Heat Session"**_

Kou and Takato blushed as they realized what Suoh was talking about. The girls saw their reaction to the words and then they blushed as well as they realized what it meant. However, Kou and Takato knew that Aki was on birthcontrol because they were like her brothers and they had always wanted to be safe; so they knew that Aki wouldn't get pregnanet right away.

~In the private bedroom on the plane~

"Ryu, what is going on?" Aki asked curiously.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, Kitten." Asami said.

Asami started undoing his shirt and Aki gulped as she realized that this was the look in Ryu's eyes that always made her shiver with excitement.

"Ryu?" Aki said.

"Hmm?" Asami said.

"Um...I'm on birthcontrol and that's why I'm not well you know." Aki said.

"That's good to know since we don't want to bring a child into this just yet." Ryu said.

"Do your worst, Ryu!" Aki said challenging Ryu.

"Kitten, are you challenging me?" Asami questioned.

"Maaaaybeeee..." Aki said smirking.

Asami let out feral growl and that caused Aki to gulp. Next thing that she knew was her clothes were being ripped off of her and he was kissing her with so much passion. Then he broke the kiss and said, "Suck."

"Yes, Master Asami." Aki said softly.

Asami watched as Aki had his manhood in her mouth and she had finished; he motioned her to ride him and she did as she was told. Then he sat up suddenly causing her to moan with pleasure as his manhood went deeper inside her. He was massaging her breasts as well then he started getting a little bit rough which started moaning again.

"Ryu, please..."

"Please what, Kitten?"

"Fuck me wildly." Aki said panting.

At that statement, Asami lost it and did as Aki begged him to do (in other words, passionate hardcore sex). They eneded up in so many positions that was sexually possible that they were humping like rabbits as the phrase goes. Aki was screaming out Asami's name constantly because she had no idea that he had any sexual tentsion while he had been at work before she had gotten kiddnapped Vance Grant. This continued for a least a few more minutes then finally they were done.

"Kitten?"

"Hm?"

"Let's get cleaned up, shall we."

"Ryu, if I know you, you'll want to have some shower sex as well."

Asami smirked and said, "That's not a bad idea is it, Kitten?"

Aki smiled weakly and said, "Starting to wondered how I ened up with a horny bastard like you; but you're worth it because just shows me that you really and truly love me."

Asami smiled and picked Aki up and carried her into the bathroom for some more fun. After they had their fun in the shower; they washed up and dryed off and put clean clothes on the fell asleep for a while.

~Back with the others~

Everyone had taken off their head phones and was making final preparations for the surprise private wedding. Kirishima had contacted the selected few that Asami had chosen for the guest lists that would attend. Then he handed the list to Melody who would look it over in order to make sure that they didn't forget anyone. Kou and Takato were still amazed that Asami wanted to marry Aki in Paris, France but they helped with whatever needed to be done. Sara noticed that it was awful quiet in the room that Asami had taken Aki into for their little sexual release.

Suoh had went back there after a while to check on them and then he came back and said that they were probably getting cleaned up then they were probably going to rest a while.

"The Paris Dawn Grand Hotel has the rooms ready as soon as we land. I'm sure that the boss wouldn't mind that you ladies take Aki on a little shopping spree while we're here." Kirishima stated.

"That sounds good, but I'm sure that we'll all need to rest before then." Sara said.

"That's true and may be we'll take Aki to visit my Aunt Grace since her fashion house is not far from the Hotel." Melody said.

"Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong before the ceremony." Kou said.

"Yeah, because that would be really bad." Tatato said.

"Suoh and Roka will go with the girls. Since we know that the system that Takaba-sama created works then we will know if something does happen to her or you two." Kirishima said looking at the two guys as well as the two girls.

They just nodded at what Kirishima said.

~Back with Asami and Aki~

Aki woke up with a start and didn't know what it was that had woke her up. She turned to see that Asami was still asleep and she couldn't help but smile. She gently ran her fingers through his hair to get some of it out of his face; to her, he looked so peaceful right now that she took out her cell phone and took a picture of him.

"Kitten? Did you just take a picture of me?" Asami said.

Aki turned to see that Asami was awake and said, "Yes, I did because you seemed to be at peace."

Asami chuckled and said, "Kitten, I find myself more at peace with you around."

Aki smiled at Asami then turned away for a few minutes.

Asami noticed this and asked, "Kitten, what's wrong?

"I still can't shake this feeling about Anna and the rest of her family that might want to get revenge on me. Also, I just wish that my parents were alive to meet you, Ryu. I have no idea how they would react to us; but I still love you." Aki said.

"Kitten, I may be a Crime Lord but when we tie the knot; you'll become a Crime Lady of the underworld and we'll face things together and that includes the revenge of Anna and her remaining family. However, if anyone harms you; they will not just answer to Suoh but they will have to answer to me personally." Asami said, "As for meeting your parents, I think I've met them by getting to know you, Aki."

Aki blushed and said, "Thank you, Ryu."

"You're welcome, Kitten." Ryu said.

"I guess, we better get back to the others then." Aki stated.

"Yes, because we will probably be landing in Paris soon." Asami said.

"Okay." Aki said.

They got up and fixed their hair and whatever else needed fix before they rejoin everyone before the plane lands.

~Back to the others~

Asami and Aki came out of the private bedroom that was on the plane; they saw that everyone was already sitting in their seats and buckled up. So Asami and Aki returned to their seats as well; however, Aki decided to sit by Asami this time which Asami didn't mind. Asami watched as Aki buckled up and layed her head on his soulder which he didn't mind that he put an arm around her waist while Kirishima lit his ciggeritte for him. He was aware why Aki had decided to sit beside him as they were making their descendt at France's airport. Asami decided to hand Suoh Aki's cell phone and told him to take a picture for Aki.

Suoh did as his boss asked and he took the picture of them sitting side by side.

Kou and Takato looked at Asami and saw that he was protecting her; they saw that he knew something that they didn't and he was making Aki feel safe.

Moments later, the plane landed in Paris, France and they all disembarked from Asami's private plane. They left the airport in a white limo and started taking in the sites before heading to the hotel. The stopped several times, for Aki and Asami to take pictures together most of the time it was either Suoh taking the pictures or Melody or Aki setting up the camera to get the picture just right of her and Asami.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 _Last Time:_

 _Moments later, the plane landed in Paris, France and they all disembarked from Asami's private plane. They left the airport in a white limo and started taking in the sites before heading to the hotel. The stopped several times, for Aki and Asami to take pictures together most of the time it was either Suoh taking the pictures or Melody or Aki setting up the camera to get the picture just right of her and Asami._

After they had done a good amount of sight seeing; they were heading to the hotel while Melody went to go see her aunt and give her aunt the design of Aki's wedding dress that Asami described for her to design. Melody thought that it was amazing that Asami Ryuichi thought that Aki would look nice in a white silk wedding dress that had white lace as well as little pink cherry blossoms on it and she had to get the design to her aunt right away.

~The Paris Grand White Moon Rose Hotel~

Asami Ryuichi and the others arrived at the hotel.

"Paris Grand White Moon Rose Hotel?" Akihito questioned.

"Apparently, the owner of the hotel was a Sailor Moon fan." Asami said.

"You have to admit that is an unique name for a hotel." Aki said.

Kou, Sara and Takato started laughing.

Both Aki and Ryu turned wondering why the three were laughing.

"What's so funny, you three?" Aki questioned.

"Aki, Asami was always dressing like Tuxedo Mask without the mask and you dress like Sailor Moon without the sailor scout outfit." Kou said.

Asami just raised a brow at this; while Aki was just surprised.

"Even I have to admit that I had been surprised how two act like a couple well more like royalty." Sara said.

Asami and Aki looked at each other for a moment then smiled at each other.

"They're smiling?" Takato said.

"They must've thought that the reference was funny." Kou suggested.

Little did they know that trouble was about to begin for the soon to be married couple because a model by the name of Alley and her cousin, Anna were also at the same hotel planning their revenge on Aki mainly.

~Allison Grace's Fashion House~

"Melody, what are you doing here?" Allison asked giving her neice a hug.

Melody returned her aunt's hug and said, "We just landed a few moments ago and Asami Ryuichi wanted me to hand you the design of Aki's wedding dress that he had come up with from what Aki had told him."

"So, Aki isn't aware that Ryuichi is planning to marry her here in Pairis then?" Allison questioned.

"Not a clue." Melody said.

"Well, it's a beautiful design and I think Aki will look like a princess in it." Allison said taking the design drawing from Melody.

"Aki has pretty much become completely aware of her surroundings since she's been with Mr. Asami." Melody said.

"I take that Aki is worried about something, isn't she?" Allison questioned as she grabbed some fabric.

"Yeah, she is." Melody said.

Allison could tell that her neice was concern for Aki and Ryuichi and said, "Ryuichi, will always protect Aki because I can see that he really loves her and doesn't want to lose her. Trust me when I say this, when the time comes and Aki is pregnanet with Ryuichi's child; he'll be really overprotective because if you harm what is his, he shows no mercy what so ever. I know that he's protective of her now and it will get worse but he does it because he truly loves her. I've known him a long time and this is the first time that he has really been this serious for anyone; because most women wanted him for his money and good looks. Aki is different because she didn't care that he was rich and powerful."

"That's true. We were stunned when he showed up at Tokyo University that day and kissed Aki in front of everyone. Although, we are still curious at how they met each other. The only thing that Aki has ever said to us is that Ryuichi saved her life and she wasn't going into details about it." Melody said.

So they continued to talk as they both helped each other with the wedding attire for Ryuichi Asami and his bride, Akihito Takaba for their secret little wedding in Paris.

~Back at the Hotel~

Ryuichi Asami, Akihito Takaba and guests checked into the hotel. Ryuichi and Aki headed to their room which was the honeymoon suite. While the others checked out their rooms and put their things away.

...In Room 402...

"Anna, we are here in Paris at the Paris Grand White Moon Rose Hotel and if we see Aki then we will put our plan into action." Alley said.

"Alley, I know that we are cousins and all; but what if the rumors are true about Asami Ryuichi being Yakuza boss?" Anna questioned.

"I doubt that is real." Alley said.

"But what if it is true?" Anna questioned.

"Again, I don't believe that and you shouldn't either." Alley said.

Anna sighed because she had heard what Asami Ryuichi was capable of from a few cops as well as journalists after she had agreed with her cousin, Alley to do Aki harm for putting her family behind bars. However, unbeknownst to Anna; Asami and Aki had some connections with some cops as well as journalists because things had been explained to them what was actually going on.

~Back with Asami and Aki~

"Ryu, why are we in the pent house suite of the hotel?" Aki asked curiously.

"Well, Aki, I like the pent house suite more than any other rooms in a hotel." Ryu stated.

"Ryu, could you imagen getting married in the romantic place well city in the world?" Aki questioned looking out the window.

Asami smiled and then said, "Yes, I could and plan to marry you, Aki. Right here, in Paris, France tonight."

Aki turned to face Ryu and said, "Really?"

Ryu nodded.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Aki said.

"Ms. Takaba, please excuse us but Asami-sama will come with us while the ladies are with." Kirishima said.

"Okay." Aki said as she watched Asami Ryuichi leave with his men and her brother-like friends.

The girls immedately took Aki into the master bedroom to get ready for the secret wedding; while the guys to Asami to get ready for the wedding as well. While, the guys where with Asami; Suoh informed Asami that Anna was here with her cousin and they were indeed planning something for Aki.

"Make sure nothing goes wrong on this special day, Suoh and Kirishima." Ryu said annoyed.

"Hai!" Both men said and went off to double check everything.

Asami Ryuichi was not pleased that Anna and her cousin were here at the very hotel that he planned to marry Aki in but he knew that eventually that they would meet up again with Anna and he hated the fact that Aki's uneasy feeling was becoming a reality and on their special day no less.


End file.
